The Olitz Express, A Christmas Love story
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: "Seeing is Believing. And sometimes the things that are most real are what we cannot see." And the bell will always ring for all those who truly believe. Can a XMas eve train ride on The Polar Express ease Liv's broken heart. Catch a "Ticket to ride" and see what happens. This occurs after the season 1 finale. Happy Scandal-days all. ;-)
1. Tickets to Ride

**Hello my little Pumpkins. I decided to start this Xmas Story for us Liv and Fitz fans out there over the holidays. It takes place right after the season 1 finale. **

**Disclaimer…I don't know own Scandal or any of its amazing characters. But if I did Fitz would be all mine and I wouldn't share. Also excerpts from ****The Polar Express**** by Chris Van Allsburg are included in this story. I am not trying to claim any of this wonderful xmas story as my own. But it's perfect for this tale. **

**Happy Holidays…Luv Me's **

**The "Olitz" Express**

**Chapter 1: Tickets to Ride….**

Olivia had always loved the holiday season. The moment Thanksgiving was over she would start to decorate her apartment. She'd put the dangling icicle lights in her windows with the lighted candles. She would have silver and gold garland hanging over every entrance way to the main living areas of her apartment. On her table was a Xmas runner, with Angels. The centerpiece was white poinsettia that was given to her by her gladiators.

Olivia did not have a real tree, but one that was given to her by her parents. It was her grandparents and once they passed on it was given to her parents and now to her. She placed white twinkling lights on it, with silver, gold, and white ornaments. The star was another family heirloom that was her great-grandmothers. It was a masterpiece of perfection just like everything she did. Sometimes she would just sit and read by nothing but the lights on the tree. It would give her peace.

Christmas plush was scattered on the furniture. Every year she would purchase a dated teddy bear. Her grandfather started this tradition with her when she was just baby and now in her 30's, she continues to buy one. The only time she did not buy a bear was when her and Fitz were together. He had just won the Presidency and she did not have the time to think about it, never mind run to the store.

So that Xmas he shocked her and had one made for her. The bear looked just like "Teddy Roosevelt." He was light brown, wearing a Christmas bow tie, and Santa hat. On one foot a flag was engraved with 48 stars. The other foot had the year on it. When Fitz presented this to her, she squealed and jump into his arms. She was so shocked that she was left utterly speechless. This sweet "high school" gesture made her Christmas. She was not sure who she hugged tighter, the Teddy Bear or Fitz. He told her "I wanted to give you something special." But to Olivia, Fitz was her something special.

But this year, even though her apartment had all its decorations up she missed Fitz more than ever. She walked away from the White House at the beginning of the summer and had not attempted to go back since. It pained her to give him back to his wife in the manner that she did but it had to be done. She knew that him giving up the Presidency was a mistake and could not let him do it for her. The country needed him more than she did.

She of course had seen on the news that Mellie was pregnant and from what she had heard from Cyrus, Fitz was not the father. He absolutely refused to not only have sex with Mellie but create another innocent child. America's baby was not his, and that was fine. She is not sure why Cyrus even told her this piece of news but in the end it gave her some piece of mind.

As Christmas Eve grew closer she missed him more and more. She walked the streets and loved to see all the holiday decorations. Occasionally she would fine her way by the White House. Cyrus tried to invite her to the tree ceremony on the front lawn right after Thanksgiving but she just couldn't bring herself to go. She knew that the First Family would obviously be there and couldn't put herself through that kind of holiday heartache. Instead she watched it on the news.

She threw herself into her work and that for now was keeping her busy. Each new client that her firm had taken on had taken them right up to a few days before Xmas. No one really had plans for Xmas Eve or Xmas day so they all decided to spend it together. Abby decided to have a meal on Xmas Eve at her house and Olivia chose Xmas day. Plus they nominated themselves because they were unsure if Huck, Harrison and Quinn could cook.

/

When Christmas Eve finally arrived, Olivia decided to close up about 3:00 pm. It was then that she heard Huck say…"We have incoming."

"We are not taking any new clients now, are we Liv?" asked Harrison.

"No, it's Christmas Eve. It can wait till after the 1st of the year." Olivia answered back.

As the elevator stopped, everyone gathered waiting to see who would be stepping off of it. To their shock and amazement it was "Santa Claus."

"Um, Santa, what can we do for you? Did Rudolph's fake nose fall off and you need us to fix it before you have a scandal with the other reindeer?' Abby asked, trying really hard to laugh.

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Santa said. "I am looking for Olivia Pope."

"I am her. What can I do for you?" Olivia asked him really confused.

"I am told to deliver these to you and your staff. Merry Christmas and be sure to enjoy yourselves this evening." Santa said. He handed Olivia and envelope and got onto the elevator and left.

Everyone walked into the conference room and was extremely curious as to what "Santa" had dropped off for them. Olivia opened the envelope and pulled out FIVE tickets to ride. Five tickets to ride on The Polar Express. These were extremely difficult to come by and on Christmas eve it was virtually impossible. This train ride had been sold out for months.

There was no note as to who they were from. The only thing the note said was;

"_On Christmas Eve many years ago, I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets…..I was listening for a sound…I'd never hear-the ringing bells of Santa's sleigh…. The bells still rings for me as it does for all who truly believe."_

_(The Polar Express, By Chris Van Allsburg)_

"_Seeing is believing, and sometimes the most real things are what you can't see."_

Olivia read this out loud and was so perplexed. Who would have sent these tickets to her and her staff and why?

"That's all the note says?" Quinn asked Olivia.

"Yes that's it. And here are our tickets to ride. We need to be at the train station by 6:15 because they start boarding at 6:30. The Polar Express leaves at 7:00 sharp. Oh it says to dress in your holiday best." Olivia answered everyone.

"Don't you find this kind of strange?" asked Huck.

"Yes but, we have had a lot of big cases recently. It has to be one of our clients. I am not worried about it. Huck it's Christmas Eve and the year we've all just had, let's enjoy this ride tonight to the North Pole." Olivia said to him.

"Do you think it's a good idea to accept tickets from someone we don't know." Huck asked again.

"Huck these are real tickets. Not fakes. I've seen other people with them. No worrying tonight. Let's just enjoy ourselves and have fun. I haven't been on a train ride since I was little." Said Olivia.

"Yes Huck, put on your holiday best and let's go get ready and have fun tonight. Plus I'll be your date." Quinn said to him. Huck semi-smiled at that.

"Well Liv and Abby, I guess I get to be lucky elf that has two helpers tonight." Harrison said winking at both of them.

"Oh Lord, Harrison we already know you're good with the ladies. Now that you'll have us both on your arms tonight, you'll be on cloud nine." Abby told him.

"I'm a gladiator in a Santa suit tonight everyone. I am excited. Let's go and get ready for this ride to the north pole." Harrison said to everyone.

"Okay he's right. If we have to be there by 6:15 to board at 6:30 let's meet at Abby's at 5:00 for an early dinner. The train ride is 90 minutes long. I don't want to go on an empty stomach. I'll hold onto the tickets." Olivia said to everyone.

Olivia, Harrison, Quinn, Huck and Abby then gathered all their things and entered the elevator to go downstairs. All of them were excited but still curious as to who did this Christmas train ride for them. They discussed dinner plans and car pooling.

Once Olivia arrived home, she found herself thinking of Fitz again. How she missed him desperately right now. She was sure that he was already in Santa Barbara with the kids and Mellie and wouldn't dream of calling him there. She wished he could be with her tonight but found herself determined to enjoy herself tonight none the less . She was not going to dwell on the past and ruin tonight. It was Christmas Eve and for once she had something to look forward to…her ticket to ride on the Polar Express.

/

**There you go my holiday pumpkins, what do you think? More chapters to come soon. I have no clue how long to make this story but I am hoping to finish it after the first of the year. I've had this story in my head since Thanksgiving and finally had to get it out. I hope you like this first chapter.**

**I've had ridden on the Polar Express and it's so much fun. This is also my favorite Christmas story and movie. I can read it over and over again and not get tired too. Plus I just LOVE the movie. **

**If you have any ideas for me please let know, or thoughts as to where or who the tickets came from? Please enjoy this ride on "The Olitz Express."**

**Peace, Luv and Holiday Pumpkins….Me's**


	2. Believe

**Chapter 2: Believe**

**Fitz POV; Shortly after Thanksgiving**

It had been since the beginning of the summer since he's since Olivia. She walked away from everything that they had together when she handed him back to Mellie to create "America's Baby." Since he outright refused to father another child with her, she took matters into her own hands of course. He hated the turn of events that occurred that day but despite everything he still LOVED Olivia more than anything. He still wanted to be with her. That was never going to change.

Fitz decided after the 20/20 interview that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He had finally had enough of everyone telling him what to do with his life and how to live it. Living with a woman he despised and never loved the way he loves Olivia was not working for him any longer. He was still going to be the "Man She Voted For" but much more than that to her. He is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, President of the United States and it was time he took HIS LIFE in his own hands. He thought how can he run a country if he can't run his own life. When everything was said and done, he would reveal his true intentions for all involved.

/

As the months passed, the closer it came to Christmas, the more he missed Olivia. The White House was impeccably decorated. There had to be 10-15 trees all over the White house. Each one decorated in a different theme. Each fireplace was coordinated to match the tree and the room the tree was in matched it perfectly. With all this "Christmas Cheer" around him, Fitz still felt more alone than ever.

Even though he threw himself into his work, the only holiday moments that gave him any peace now where the ones he shared with Olivia before he became President. It was technically their Christmas together and she was teasing him about how he so needed a Charlie Brown Tree to make him more the "Man of the People." He had wanted one when he was a child but never got one. He didn't think they made them anymore.

That Christmas he had given her the "Teddy Roosevelt" bear, and she kissed him to death for it. He'll never forget how surprised and happy he made her that day giving her that special gift. Her grandfather started a tradition with her when she was a baby and since the campaign she had no time to go shopping. That was the perfect gift for her. After she finished hugging him and "Teddy," she pulled out a long cylindrical box.

He gave her the strangest look and opened it. After he tore the paper off, his eyes just about popped out of his head. **"Holy mother of God! How did you, where did you….You actually found me a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree!"** He said at the top of his lungs. Fitz was so excited that his normal baritone voice went up a few pitches.

"Yes I did Mr. President, I hope you…" before she could say another word, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Livie, thank you so much. I always wanted one when I was a kid but my father said it wasn't fitting for a Grant."

"I live to serve the President, Fitz." She said to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissed him, then buried her head into his chest.

"I love it, and you. I will treasure it always, like I treasure you Liv. But this year I already have everything I could ever want. I have you."

After he said this to her, she hugged him tighter, not wanting to be out of his arms for a moment. "Merry Christmas Fitz."

"Merry Christmas Livie."

After they had exchanged gifts they decided to sit down and watch some TV. She snuggled with Fitz on the couch and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped himself around her body and could not have been happier at that moment. He found it adorable when Olivia got so excited that _The Polar Express_ was just starting. He had no idea how much she loved the movie, and was content in being able to cuddle her while watching it. A memory that he would cherish always.

/

He was brought out of this memory as he walked into his private office in the residence. "Charlie Brown" sits by the window in here. It makes him feel closer to her. This is their tree, as silly as it may sound. Plus Mellie hardly ever goes in there and when he's not in there working, the door is locked. He's been sitting in there a lot lately, now that Christmas was just around the corner. Most of the time he sat and looked out the window, looking in her apartment's direction. He knew where it was in the skyline.

When the White House had the official tree lighting ceremony, he SO hoped she would have come. Cyrus apparently asked her, and she declined. Cyrus could tell that Fitz wanted her there just to see her, but he knew her seeing Mellie's baby belly would have been too much for her. It's too much for him most days.

However, he knew that Cyrus saw Olivia once a week in the park. He figured it out one day when he came back from seeing her calling him the "Man of the People." Only one person calls him that, Olivia. He asked how she was and all Cy could tell him was that she was busy. He wanted to ask Cy to ask her to come see him, but he knew deep down that once she handed in her hard pass she would not return. He thought about going to her apartment again, but he didn't want to give her another heart attack like last time.

He put these thoughts and others out of his head and knew he would spending Christmas in Santa Barbara with the kids soon. Christmas at home with the family would be nice, if it wasn't for the camera's, the press, and photo op's Mellie would insist on doing. When he spend that Christmas with Liv before he took office it was the best one that he had in a long time. No press, no cameras, no pretending to be happy when you weren't. It was just him and the woman he loved. A perfect Christmas and how he longed for it again.

He wanted that Christmas back with Olivia and all the ones to come. He had to "believe" it could happen. But where and how would he start? For the moment, he just wished he was spending Christmas with Liv and not in Santa Barbara.

**Olivia POV; Christmas Eve**

Olivia was getting dressed at her apartment now. She was having a hard time deciding what to wear. It was chilly outside, in the 30's. The weather report said something of a chance of snow tonight. It's Christmas Eve and that would make the night just about perfect. The only thing that would truly make it perfect for her however was having Fitz with her too.

She pushed the thoughts of him with his family out of her head and picked out a long deep red-velvet dress. It went just below her knees. It was tighter on top that made her "girls" look perfect and the bottom of the dressed fanned out from her hips. On the bottom of the dress the hem bunched out and had ruffles. She put on her nylons and black 4 inch heeled boots to compliment the outfit. The dress was also long sleeved that would help keep her warm.

She straightened her hair and had just curls on the bottom going upwards. She could not remember that the last time she wore her hair this way if ever. Around her neck she wore one of her "Open Hearts" necklaces and earrings to match. Fitz gave them to her "first" Valentine's day before she resigned. It gave her comfort to be wearing these now. It was like he was going to with her on the train.

She got her purse together, and placed the Polar Express tickets inside. She put on her white jacket, and a red scarf to make herself feel more festive. She also placed a red beret on her head. She thought about grabbing the presents under the tree but decided to wait until tomorrow.

/

On the drive over to Abby's house she was listening to Christmas carols. The local radio stations were non-stop now. It was when her favorite song came on that a lone tear slid down her cheek. It was "Believe," the song for the Polar Express;

"_Children, sleeping.  
Snow is softly falling.  
Dreams are calling,  
Like bells in the distance.  
We were dreamers,  
Not so long ago.  
But one by one, we  
All had to grow up._

_When it seems the magic slipped away..._  
_We find it all again on Christmas Day._

_Believe in what your heart is saying,_  
_Hear the melody that's playing._  
_There's no time to waste,_  
_There so much to celebrate._  
_Believe in what you feel inside,_  
_Give your dreams the wings to fly._  
_You have everything you need, if you just believe."_

_(Believe by Josh Groban…The Polar Express)_

As the song played on, she finally had to pull the car over because the tears were coming down her face now. She remembered the Christmas he gave her "Teddy" bear and how the movie came on after she gave him his "Charlie Brown Tree." Every word of the song stung her heart and made her ache for Fitz more. She had not expected it, the ache of missing him to be anything like this. She had not seen him person since the summer or even spoke to him. The only time she saw him was on the TV.

At this very moment she wished was sitting was him, by the Christmas tree. She would be snuggled up in his arms where she belonged. The words he said to her _"A man who's not President has options. A man who's not President can divorce his wife, and have the life he's always wanted with the woman he loves." _If she had let him to that, this Christmas she would have/could have been with him. Maybe they would have been married and a baby on the way by now.

Her heart was telling her that with him is where she belonged. "_I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you. I can't breathe without you. I belong to you." _ She meant those words in the rose garden that day. More so, she still means them. She has wasted so much time away from him and wished that she could magically turn back time and meet him before he was married and the Leader of the Free World.

"Seeing is believing," she thought. She wished she could see him, touch him, tell him how much she still wanted him. She only thought of him. The only thing she wanted this Christmas was to be with the man she loved. The man she belonged too. I can't be a better woman without him. I can't exist without him. I exist for him.

Once the song stopped she wiped her tears away and finished the drive to Abby's. She told herself she was not going to miss Fitz like this tonight but that did not happen. She finally made it to Abby's and tried to put Fitz out her mind. She had lost him for good and dwelling on was not going to help matters.

It was Christmas Eve and a time for friends, family, and those you love most. Even though the ONE she loved most was not with her. He was in her heart. Tonight that would have to be enough.

She entered Abby's apartment and could smell cinnamon, a ham cooking, pumpkin, and all the other holiday smells. Everyone was there waiting for her. Abby made a fantastic dinner and of course baked a ton of cookies. By the time everyone ate and cleaned up from the meal it was time to head to the Polar Express. They piled into two cars and headed their way to the station. She had not been on a train since a child and that was the perfect gift from which ever client had sent them these special "tickets to ride." Now that was something to smile about…finally.

/

**Hello Holiday Pumpkins. I hope you enjoyed this next punch on your ticket to ride on the "Olitz Express." I know you all want to know which client sent those genuine tickets but it's coming I promise. **

**I hope your enjoyed Liv and Fitz's gifts they gave to one another and what each one of them is going through. The holidays are hard when you can't be with the person you love. I also thought it was important to see that sweet gift exchange. It's only going to get better from here once they all board the train.**

**The next chapter they meet the "Conductor," and start on their journey to the North Pole. Don't get off the train yet my little "pumpkins," the journey has just begun.**

**Merry Christmas and enjoy your ride on the "OLITZ" Express..**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**ME's**


	3. To the North Pole of Course!

**Chapter 3: "To the North Pole of Course…"**

Olivia and her team arrived at the train station. As the exited their cars they could hear music playing out the station. The conductor was singing the "Hot Chocolate" song to the children. From what Olivia had heard about this trip, they would receiving some of the train as well. As they continued to walk towards the station, she took Harrison's arm. She noticed they were Christmas decorations everywhere. Everything looked so pretty.

As they stood around inside the station watching everyone noticed that all the children had their pajamas on. It was quiet an adorable sight to see. Plus some of the adults too.

"Wow, maybe we should have came in our pajamas." Quinn said.

"Ah no" said Harrison "I would not want all of Washington to see me running around in what I sleep in."

"Oh why's that Harrison?" Said Abby "Do you sleep in footed pajamas too or just your boxers?"

Olivia was holding back a huge laugh because by the look Harrison just gave anyone, she could only imagine what he had at home.

"Yah know ladies, that is for me to know and you to NEVER find out." Harrison said back.

As they continued to walk around the station there was table with _The Polar Express _souvenirs on it. Olivia walked over to it and decided to purchase two of the glass ornaments, and a small white teddy bear. This _Polar Express _bear would be her bear for this year. It was small, white, with blue paws, with the _P.E. _emblem engraved on one of its feet. She picked him up, hugged it, and placed it in the bag the clerk had given her.

**6:30: ALL ABOARD!**

Finally the clock chimed 6:30. The conductor came inside and told everyone to line up and show himself, and the "elves" their tickets so everyone could board the train. When Olivia and her team showed him their tickets, he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Miss Pope, we've been expecting you. Please follow this elf and they will show you to the car on the train you will be riding on with your staff." The conductor told her.

Olivia, Abby, Huck, Harrison and Quinn just looked at each other. They nodded and followed the "elf" to the last car in the train. When they reached it, another conductor, (yes two) came down the steps. He was over 6 feet tall, with a black "conductor" suit, like the one inside. It was not until everyone got a good look at him did they realize who he was.

"Oh my god!" Abby said. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Ah yes it is Ab's." Said Olivia. She could not believe that it was none other than Tom Hanks! Holy Mother of God.

Tom Hanks voiced five of the voices on in the Polar Express, He played the young boys father, the conductor, Santa, the strange ghost that road on top of the train, and he was the narrator.

Everyone just stood there with their mouths open looking at one another.

He then said some of the most famous lines from the story.

"_All Aboard! Well are you coming?' _ The "conductor" asked Olivia and her team.

"_Where?" _Olivia said back to him without missing a beat.

"_Why, to the North Pole of course. This is the Polar Express." _ Mr. Hanks said back to Olivia and her team who all were standing there shocked.

"Mr. Hanks, wow, it's a pleasure to meet you." Olivia said shaking his hand.

"Miss Pope, I've heard of you. The pleasure is mine. Now can you show me your tickets so I can help you board the train."

"But my I ask, how did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Let's just say Miss Pope. I know a guy, that knows a guy, that I owed a favor too." Mr. Hanks answered her back.

"Um, okay. You're not telling me anything are you?"

"Nope you're just going to have to wait a bit longer for that I am afraid."

Olivia then handed him her tickets, and her staff did the same. Mr. Hanks then outstretched his hand and helped each of them board the last car on the train.

/

Once inside the train car, and everyone got over their initial shock, they had a chance to take in their surroundings. The car had red velvet couches all the entire length facing inwards. There was a small table in the middle that had some bottles of water, milk, and cookies on it, with a place for the hot chocolate to be placed once the ride started.

There was garland around all the windows, with Christmas window clings in all the windows. In the corner of the room, a small Christmas tree was there. It had elves, red flowers, and other ornaments on it. There were no presents yet because "Santa" had not arrived. From what she heard, he came aboard the train once they reached the "North Pole."

Olivia and her staff took their seats on the couches when they heard Tom Hanks say his famous lines outside their car again. They wondered who would be riding on his car with them. It was awfully big just for just the five of them. Olivia looked up and had another surprise.

"Cyrus, James, what the….What are YOU doing here?" Olivia asked walking over to them giving each man a huge hug and kiss. Her staff was really beginning to wonder what the heck was going on now.

"The tickets were delivered to the White House this morning Liv. Two genuine tickets to ride for tonight. James and I didn't really have plans, till these tickets came."

"Do you know who sent them to you?" Olivia asked.

"No, they just came in my personal mail." Cyrus said.

"Cy, you don't think, Fi- the President did this do you?" Olivia asked giving him a questioning look.

"He didn't tell me anything Liv. You know he tells me everything." Cy answered her with a smirk.

"Cy how is he?" She only asked because her staff was on the other side of the room talking to James.

"He's okay Liv. It's been hard on him since you walked out of his life again. He's been struggling and not sleeping much. He finally asked the doc for some medication to help him sleep and it seems to be working. He knows I see you once a week and I know he wants to ask how you are. I just tell him you're fine and busy with new clients. I see him watching you on the news, and looking out the window a lot. You are ALWAYS with him still. I know that is not going to change. I don't think it ever will."

"Cy, I.." she stopped herself for a moment, "can you tell him for me that I'm okay. That he's with me in my heart always. That I miss him too and to continue to be the man I voted for. I believe in him and I am proud of everything he's accomplished thus far. He needs to know that I regret walking away from him every day and will regret it for the rest of my life." Olivia was holding the tears in. Her staff could tell she was becoming upset.

"Sure Liv, I'll tell him. If it helps, he's not mad at you anymore. He gets why you did what you did for him. He was upset for a while at you but he's not anymore. I think he's made peace with the situation for now. But don't be shocked that once he's out of office he comes for you with a vengeance."

"I know he will. It wouldn't be him, if he didn't. Thanks Cy. Where is he anyway? Did he know you and James were coming tonight?"

"No, he had already left for Santa Barbara before these arrived. He left yesterday morning. Mellie and the kids left a few days before. I've only talked to him once this morning and the tickets didn't arrive till this afternoon."

"Why do you ask?"

"We are just all trying to figure out who sent these tickets that's all. For you both to be here too, it's very strange."

"Well I know you have some high profile cases Liv. Someone just wanted to do something nice for you. James and I being here, I am thinking it was his parents. His Dad hates me of course, but his mom knows how much we both love trains. Me more so, but this is a perfect way to spend Christmas Eve. I get to spend it with my husband and "work wife."

"Oh Cyrus you're getting soft in your old age?"

"Nope only when it comes to you." Cyrus reached over and placed his arm around her back and kissed her forhead. They both then walked over and joined her staff.

/

Cyrus, James, and Olivia were catching up with everyone, eating cookies, when they heard the conductor (Tom Hanks) outside the train say his famous lines again. They all looked up and had another surprise….

Abby screeched. "OH MY GOD! STEPHEN, GEORGIA! What are you doing here? How did you get here? Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you guys." Abby ran over to them hugging them both.

Then Harrison, Quinn, and Olivia walked over to them. Stephen and Georgia hugged everyone and Stephen saved his best hug for Olivia. They shook hands with Cyrus and James.

"It's good to see you Liv. I've missed you." Stephen told her.

"I've missed you to. How did you get here? What are you doing here? Not that I am complaining but wow…" Her mind was racing now.

"These tickets showed up the other day. No note just these tickets. Georgia and I already had plans to come down this way to see her family so it was no big deal."

"You mean you weren't going to tell me you were going to be in town."

"Oh no Liv, you know better than that. We were going to surprise you at your house with coffee and presents tomorrow morning."

"You're too much. But I am happy you're here."

"Me too honey. Me too. Do you think these are from HIM?"

"No. Cy told me he's been struggling and he's forgiven me for walking out on him again, but I don't why he would do this? Plus he's in Santa Barbara with the kids, and you know who."

"Then who do you think sent these to all of us Liv? Come on. Look at everyone that is here? Everyone here means something to you. There an important part of your life."

"Maybe so, and that's true. I just a client we helped save that's all. Maybe it's the DC madam. You know how much she appreciated what we did for her. Or maybe Senator Reston. Hell I don't know."

"I don't know Liv. But whomever did this, sure knows how to make this night special for all of us. To get us all together like this is the best. If you ever find out please let all of us know. I want to thank them." Said Stephen.

"Oh come on Stevie. You'll know I'll have Huck look into this later. But tonight I am not a fixer, no one's a lawyer, a reporter, or chief of staff. Tonight we are just the best of friends going on a ride to the North Pole."

"Hey Liv," Said Quinn. "Do you think they'll give us a bell? That happens in the movie right and book."

"Probably. It's an important part of the story. As long as you believe the bell will always ring for you. I am sure if we do get one, it won't be till we reach the North Pole and Santa, whomever he is." Olivia said to her.

"Geez Liv, we have Tom Hanks on the conductor. Whomever is playing Santa must be good." James spoke up finally.

"I bet you it's like Patrick Dempsey, Eric Dane, or Tony Goldwyn. Or maybe he's an older James Bond type. Sean Connery would be HOT as hell." Said Abby.

"Oh Abby, you and you're McDreamy and McSteamy fettish. OH I love all those choices. I am getting excited just thinking about it now." Said Olivia.

"As long as Santa is HOT and I get to sit in his lap." Said Abby with her voice squeaking.

Stephen, Huck, Harrison and Cyrus just shook their heads in disbelief all this hot guy talk.

"OH God Abby!" Olivia said.

All this point everyone just broke out into a huge laugh. It was the first time Olivia laughed this hard in months. For the first time in such a long time she felt happy. Once everyone calmed down from the possibility of who Santa was going to be, "the conductor" came onto the train and told them they were about to start on their journey to the North Pole. Mr. Hanks asked to see their tickets again and punched one hole in them as the train left the station. Another whole punch would be given to everyone once they reached the North Pole.

Olivia had not been this happy in so long. She had all the people most precious to her with her tonight. It was truly the best Christmas she had since the one with Fitz so long ago. Maybe she thought, after the first of the year, she would try to see him again. Even though it would be a bad idea, sometimes you just have to forget following your gut and follow your heart. The good thing was that both her heart and gut right now wanted the same thing…to see Fitz.

/

**Okay my Christmas Pumpkins, there's the next chapter. As I finished this chapter ****The Polar Express**** started on the TV. How cute is that? ;-)**

**I am hoping you like who the "conductor" turned out to be. A reviewer asked me if it was going to be Tom, Fitz's agent. And that gave me the idea of using Tom Hanks. He was the voice of the conductor in the movie, so it was perfect. So "****Jetes****" thanks for the idea. If it wasn't for you..I wouldn't have thought of using "Tom." Just not the Tom u where thinking of. You rock the house girl! **

**I am hoping to get the next chapter up tonight but since it's Christmas Eve I have to make sure everything is ready for Santa. My little elves are anxiously awaiting his arrival tonight.**

**Thank you to all of you who believe in my writing. That makes my writing worth wild.**

**Don't get off the train yet, everyone seeing Santa is next. **

**Leave me goodies cuz you may see Santa sooner if you do...;-)**

**Peace, Luv and Holiday Pumpkins**

**Me's**


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Merry Christmas my little Pumpkins. Here is the next chapter and enjoy. **

**Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate**

**7:00 pm…Departure to the North Pole..**

Olivia, her team, Cyrus, James, Stephen and Georgia were sitting on the couches on the train began to pull away from the station. Stephen and Georgia were on one couch snuggling. The site of their cuddling made her miss Fitz more and more. How she wished she was in his arms right now. Stephen looked up and saw her glance away, and he and Georgia calmed down a bit.

Olivia then got up and went to sit on the couch in the back of the car in the back of the room. She needed "a minute" to herself. She watched the scenery go by her as the train sped down the rails. She heard the "clickety clack" of the wheels on the track and it relaxed her some. Her mind was going just about as fast as the train now.

She listened to all the conversations around her. Quinn and Abby were trading baking secrets, which was funny because she had no idea that Quinn could bake even. Harrison and Huck were talking about computers, and some new "spy" things he saw in the newest "Bond" movie that came out a few months ago. He was wondering if anything in the film was real and Huck couldn't respond too much. Truthfully he didn't know.

Stephen and Georgia were talking about seeing their families tomorrow. From what she gathered Georgia's dad liked Stephen but her mom heard that he has trouble staying faithful and that made some unlikeable. He had not cheated on her since their marriage and would not do so. He was doing well going for the "normal" life.

Cyrus and James were again talking about adopting a baby. From what she heard Cyrus he did not want a baby because he already had one. He was too busy babysitting the United States of America for a real baby. Despite how much he did not like Fitz and Liv's relationship, Cyrus knew that it was not some affair or just sex. He in time realized that Olivia was Fitz's love of his life and vice versa.

Cyrus watched Olivia sit in the back by herself and eventually joined her.

"You okay Liv?" Cy asked her.

"Yah, I guess so. It's just hard seeing couples right now for me that's all. I miss him Cyrus I really do. Most of the time I just bury it and try to forget about him, but no matter how hard I try I just can't let go. He's the love of my life."

Cyrus put his arm around her. "It's going to be okay Liv. I know I tell you he's fine all the time but I know he's not. Would you like to see him after he gets back from the holidays? It's against my better judgment, but I know he needs you."

"Cy, do you think he would see me after all this time. I don't want to pick things up where they left off or anything. I just need to tell him that I am sorry for everything. Sorry that I hurt him. Sorry that I keep running away from him."

"He needs to hear that coming from you. From me, it just wouldn't have the same effect." Cyrus said smiling, then nudging her arm.

"No Cy, I don't think he's your type." Olivia said teasing him.

"Nope, he's too tall and I don't like the curly hair bit. And the blue eyes do nothing for me."

"Very funny. Now you're teasing me old man."

"Yup, cuz you make it so easy. Merry Christmas Liv and I'll set something up with him for you after the 1st of the year."

"Thanks. Cy." She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you two in the back, no making out with my husband." James yelled.

At that point, Cy and Olivia got up and sent to sit with James.

/

The conductor, Tom Hanks, came back into the car. They were about to start handing out the hot chocolate. It came in white mugs, with a red ring around the top. It tasted like pure molten chocolate and it was delicious. As they drank the hot chocolate, the conductor, started to read the book to everyone.

It was kind of silly because there were no kids in the room, but everyone thought it was kind of nice. As Olivia listened to the words of the story she watched everything that was going by the windows. She noticed that the train went by some of the malls in the area, the some buildings of the Smithsonian, and other local tourist areas. Many of these places she had only passed by but never went in herself.

After the train got out of the city some, she looked at all the houses in the suburbs. Many had icicle lights hanging from the roofs, twinkling in the Christmas Eve moonlight. Others had the huge C9 colored lights that made the houses look like the Griswalds from National Lampoon's Christmas. The temperature must have dropped outside because anyone they saw walking the streets, were bundled up fairly warm.

Olivia listened to the story, she noticed as if on cue the train started to slow down some. As if the "Polar Express" knew it was almost at the North Pole. Tom Hanks read these words;

"_The mountains turned into hills, the hills to snow-covered plains. We crossed the barren dessert of ice – the Great Polar Ice Cap. Lights appeared in the distance. They looked like the lights of a strange ocean liner sailing on a frozen sea. '_

_There,' said the conductor, 'is the North Pole."_

_(The Polar Express by Chris Van Allsburg)_

As he finished this sentence the train stopped. The doors to the car opened and some of Santa's helpers boarded the train. The elves were dressed with red Santa hats on their heads, Red little suits, and red and white stockings. They looked so cute. Then one of the elves approached Olivia.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Pope." The elf asked.

"Um, yes. What can I do for you?"

"I was told to hand this." The elf handed her a blank envelope.

Olivia took the envelope, confused and said "Thank you."

"Santa will be in just a few more minutes. He's visiting the other cars ahead of you right now, handing out the bells." The elf said to everyone.

"Oh Miss Pope," said the elf, "seeing is believing. Have a Merry Christmas." And with that statement the elf left the room.

/

Olivia looked at Cyrus and could not imagine what was inside the envelope. She opened the piece of paper that was inside and gasped for air.

"Liv, honey. What is wrong? You look like you just had the wind knocked out of you." James said to her. Everyone else in the car came over to see what was going on.

She could not answer him. She just stared at the piece of paper in her hands not believing what she was seeing. It was like her mind was playing tricks on her.

She finally got out. "I, um, holy mother of god," sounding very winded.

"What in heaven's name are you reading? You look like you've seen a ghost." Cyrus asked her.

Olivia's hands were now shaking and so was she. Every bone in her body felt like it was going to fall on the floor in pieces. She literally could not breathe. She could not find any words to speak. She has not felt this out of control since the night her and Fitz had their fight in the rose garden.

"Cy, did you know about this?" She barely got out.

"Know about what Liv." Cyrus asked. "What the hell are you reading kid?"

"Oh for goodness sake let me see." said Abby taking the paper from her.

"Holy Shit!" yelled Abby.

Stephen then grabbed the paper out of her hand and read;

"_**This is the official divorce decree of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III and Mellicent Grant. Upon the signing of this document, hereby parties will be officially divorced."**_

Stephen looked down and both the President and First Lady signed the document. It was stamped and notarized.

"BLOODY HELL!" Stephen got out. "Liv! Liv! Are you okay?"

She just sat there not saying anything. She could not say anything. There were no words right now. She felt like her whole universe just tipped itself on its axis and she was falling into some kind of black whole. How could he have done this and not breathe a word of this to anyone? A sly politician was an understatement.

"Um can someone get her some water. Liv talk to us please." Stephen asked her. Cyrus just sat there probably in just as much shock as she was. Quinn started rubbing her back telling her to breathe. No one in the room knew about their relationship so her reacting this way must be strange to everyone but Cyrus and Stephen.

"Cyrus, did you know about this?" Stephen asked him.

"Good Lord no." Cyrus got up and tried to call Fitz. After a few rings, Mellie answered him. She said that he was down at the stables with Karen and Jerry. Cyrus did not dare ask her anything and decided to wait till Fitz got back to him.

Olivia finally got out. "You mean you didn't know. How could he not have told you? He didn't tell you. He tells you everything Cy."

"Shit Liv, not everything. I had no idea. I didn't even hear anything from Mellie. I thought she would have fought him on this. This could mess up his Presidency." Cy answered her.

Harrison finally asked her, "Liv, I know you and the President are close, but I don't understand what is going on? Why would you be this upset?"

Olivia couldn't answer him and was still shaking. Everyone was gathered around her and Cyrus now. They were all looking at each other trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"Harrison, Quinn, James, Georgia, and Huck," Stephen said for her, "Liv does not want to get into it right now but I am sure she will explain things later. Right LIv?"

All Olivia could do was nod her head up and down. She just kept staring at the piece of paper with the "Official Divorce Decree" of the President of the United States, the Love of her life, and the First Lady. She KNEW that when she did see him, BOY oh BOY was he going to hear it and then some. How the HECK was she going to FIX this?

Then she looked up and as she heard the door open. The conductor asked everyone to take their seats. "Santa" was about to come on into their car.

/

**Hello my little pumpkins. I know, no Santa yet but it's worth the wait. So how do you all like that little extra something she got from Santa's helpers. Talk about a conversation starter. For once Olivia's is speechless.**

**I hope to put "Santa's" chapter up today. Merry Christmas to all and to all an "OLITZ" day.**

**Luv me milk and cookies cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….**

**Me's**


	5. The First Gift of Christmas

**Okay my little Pumpkins, here is the Santa chapter. The chapter you've all been waiting for since Christmas day. My power was finally turned on yesterday and I was able to get this next ticket punch on the "Olitz" express ready. **

**Get your tissues ready, cuz trust me…it's a tear jerker. The "Santa Claus" is revealed. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 5: The First Gift of Christmas**

Olivia was still reeling after finding out that Fitz was officially divorced from Mellie. By the date on the paper work it had all been finalized the beginning of December. But why hadn't he contacted her. Did he not want to be with her anymore? Did he not love her anymore? Did he hate her for walking away the last time? Did he just give up on them and what they had?

She was brought out of her thoughts when Abby told her to look at the doors. Santa Claus finally entered the room with two of his elves. He was tall, and of course wearing the red Santa velvet suit. But instead of the red traditional pants he had on black velvet ones. She liked it and looked down and kept staring at the divorce decree.

She was now sitting between Abby and Quinn. Both tried to ask her some questions but she insisted that now was not the time or place to get into this discussion. Each elf, along with Santa came over and handed each person in the room a bell.

Tom Hanks (the conductor) then said "Santa would like to give the first gift of Christmas. So let's have this young lady here," pointing to Olivia.

Olivia looked up and was somewhat embarrassed. "Tell Santa that I've had enough excitement for one day. Plus what I want I know, he cannot give me now."

The conductor said with Santa standing beside him , "But Miss Pope, seeing is believing, and sometimes the most real things are things you cannot see. Please Santa chose you. It's Christmas Eve and he would like to know your Christmas wish."

Stephen said to her, "Go Liv. Come on." He nudged her in Santa's direction.

Olivia handed the paperwork to Stephen, got up and sat next to Santa on the couch. She felt so silly and completely embarrassed sitting next to man in a Santa suit. She looked at him and tried really hard to not blush but she felt like she's been on the naughty list since meeting Fitz almost three years ago.

The conductor asked her, "Now Miss Pope, Santa would like to know what you would like to know for Christmas?"

"Me?" Olivia answered.

"Yes you, Miss Pope." The conductor answered.

Olivia looked up at Santa. He put his gloved hands out to hers and took them into his. He nodded his head and waited for her to answer him.

"Um, the one thing I've always wanted. The one thing I probably can't have because I messed up. The one thing I don't deserve. The one thing I exist for, breathe for, live for, and makes me who I am. Oh Santa," she smiled "what I want I know you can't get me?"

"Santa wants to know who you're talking about?" The conductor asked.

Tears where now coming from her face. "The love of my life. It's always been HIM since the moment I met him. I worked for him and tried my best not to fall for him but I did anyway. I just kept pushing him away, and finally I lost him. But after what I just found out before Santa walked in, that I am not sure of that anymore either." She could feel her heart just breaking.

"Why can't you be with the person you love?" The conductor asked. Santa was still holding her hands.

"Because I kept hurting him. I kept pushing him away. I kept telling myself that I didn't deserve someone like him. He's too good for me. He always has been. I told him that day I met him that he'd be lucky to have me. But it's me that would be lucky enough to have him." The tears were flowing now. Her staff had no idea who she could mean except for Cyrus and Stephen.

Santa then placed a small square box into her hands. She opened it up and pulled out the bell. A ribbon attached to it said, _"The bell rings true for all those who truly believe."_

She shook the bell and something fell into her lap. Thinking the bell broke, she looked down and froze. "Oh my god."

Santa then took what fell into her lap and said "**And you're right. I would be lucky to have you**."

Olivia looked up and couldn't say anything. Everyone in the back of the room wasn't sure what was going on. Cyrus and Stephen heard the voice. The conductor moved to the back of the room.

Santa stood up then took of his jacket and gloves and placed them on the table next to him. Olivia's eyes were becoming larger. Santa then took of his white wig and she saw his hair. She knew THOSE curls. She ran her fingers through them on more than one occasion. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

Santa finally took of his beard and put it down. "Hi."

"Hi…Fitz…!" Olivia squeaked out.

"Yes Livie it's me." Fitz answered her. Everyone in the room said "Holy crap!"

"Fitz…" was all she could get out. Her entire staff was in a state of shock that the President of the United States was on the Polar Express dressed as Santa Claus apparently divorced standing before Olivia who had tears streaming down her face in shock.

/

Fitz then walked up to her, and knelt down on one knee before her. "Olivia, from the moment I met you, you turned my entire world on its axis. I have not been the same since. I never thought that a woman like you existed and when I told Cyrus to fire you it was because I knew that day, on first glance that I feel hopelessly in love with you_. (Fitz looked at Cyrus, who was standing there with his mouth open. He was hoping he wasn't going to have a heart attack.)_

"I tried to fight all the feelings I had for you and when I realized you felt the same there was no going back for me. After our "first one minute" and night together, I knew I could not go on living without you. The life I was living before was only half a life. I live for you. I breathe for you. I can't sleep without you. I EXIST FOR YOU! You have become the reason I do everything. (_Abby, Quinn and Georgia were now crying.)_

"I am so sorry Livie for how I hid you in the shadows. On my inauguration day it should you holding the bible, and you I was dancing with at the ball. It should have been you that I waited for instead of marrying someone else. I am selfish. Despite how many times I tried to let you go, I just can't. The thought of you with someone else sickens my stomach. I know in my heart I don't deserve your love, but from this moment on, I am going to prove to you everyday till the day I die how much I love you. _(Harrison and even Huck had a lone tear down their cheeks.)_

"I am the President because you believed in me. Your love, faith, made me want to be great. But I am also the President because you saw something in me that no one had ever seen before. You SAW me Livie. Not just Fitzgerald Grant III the candidate, you saw the REAL me. Not the person that one watches on tv or who now sits in the Oval at the Resolute desk. You see me. You love me. Not what I can do for you, but you love me. It does not matter to you who I am. The only thing that matters to you is me, the real me. You see the Man of the People. I am the Man you voted for but that is because of you.

"I realized the last time you walked away from me that I can't be the man you voted for without you. I made the decision that day to take charge of my life and do whatever possible to become worthy to have you by my side again. EVERYTHING I have done since that day has lead me up to this moment. I can be President and have you Livie. I can have both. I am divorced now and NOTHING can come between us again. Nothing will….

"I announced to the country at the debate three years ago that I was a "man in love with an incredible woman."_ But a divorced man, who's President has options. A divorced President, can finally have the life he's always wanted, with the woman he loves._ You would make me the happiest Leader of the Free World if you, Olivia Carolyn Pope, would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" The tears were coming out of his eyes and hers. Like he said once before his every emotion is controlled by the look on her face.

Fitz opened his hand and placed the three stone 3 carat princess cut engagement ring on her finger. The ring was perfection just like Olivia is to Fitz. On the sides of the three man diamonds were two more diamonds on each side. The entire ring was set in the purest platinum and the diamonds were the highest on the gem scale, flawless, and colorless.

"Fitz!" was all she could get out. Not believing this was happening she looked down at her hand and touched his face. The entire room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Livie, it's okay. I am really here. I am really divorced. I am really asking you to be my wife." Fitz touched her face to wipe the tears away.

"Fitz," she said nuzzling into his palm.

Olivia could not find the words to answer him. "Um, not to interrupt Mr. President," said Stephen "but bloody hell you need to do something to snap her out of it. I think you rendered her more than speechless."

And with that, Fitz inched closer, still kneeling before her. He took both of his hands and placed them on her face. Tears were still coming down her face in waves now. She could not stop them. She tried to look away because she thought this was a dream. This was not happening. He could not be here, divorced, placing an engagement ring on her finger, asking her to marry him. How could this be on Christmas Eve?

"Look at me." Fitz said to her.

When she opened her eyes, Fitz placed his lips on hers finally. IT was then she BELIEVED all this was real. It was THE KISS of the ages for both of them. It the kiss that solidified to her and everyone in the room that their's was a love that neither could be without any longer. He was imprinting her so that no other could take her away from him. He belonged to her, as much as she belonged to him. They co-existed for each other.

Once Fitz released the kiss, he looked at Olivia. God she was beautiful. "I. LOVE. YOU. Marry me, please?" He asked again with tears coming down his face. His face was inches away from hers. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and placed her lips on his again.

She started to nod her head up and down and finally got out "Yes, I will marry you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." By the time she got to "the third," Fitz had gotten to his feet and picked her up and was twirling her around in circles. He started to kiss her again. This kiss was much deeper than the first and when it was over he held her in his arms with her feet dangling in the air. She started to cry tears of happiness now. The entire room began to clap and cheer for the newly engaged Leader of the Free World, and his future "fixer" first lady.

/

By the time Fitz placed his fiancée on the floor, everyone had run over to them, hugging Olivia and shaking Fitz's hand. Abby, Quinn, and Georgia hugged Fitz which made Olivia blush even more. While this exchange was happening, Fitz refused to let his hand leave hers that was wearing HIS beautiful ring on her finger.

Cyrus came over to him finally, shaking his hand. "Mr. President, are you trying to kill me?"

"No Cy, I am not. But not having Liv, was killing me. I need her. Without her, I can't be President." He pulled Olivia in closer to him.

"Just don't hurt her EVER again. Take care of her. If you harm her in anyway, I'll have Huck hurt you." Cy said to Fitz.

"Trust me Cy, I won't stop you, him, or anyone else if I do. And, I never will. My Livie just agreed to marry me. I am going to show her for the rest of my life that SHE is my greatest treasure, best friend, and love." Olivia buried his face into his chest because she was blushing more.

"Um if it's okay with everyone could I have some time alone with Olivia? I will answer all your questions in a few. But first I would like spend some quality time alone with my fiancée. Tom and Hal will escort you to the next train car."

"Sure Mr. President," said Harrison "you just want to pull some sweet gladiator moves on Liv while we're not in the room."

"Harrison!" Abby yelled at him.

"What?" Harrison said back.

"Guys really," Olivia said finally able to speak some, and pulling Fitz into her by his tie "The President, my fiancée," she jumped "has some explaining to do. Don't you muffin?" Fitz gave her the strangest look when she called him "muffin."

"Um, yup. I think I need to prove how good a politician I am now to my fiancée." Fitz smiled.

And with that, the conductor, the elves, Tom and Hal, who showed up on cue, took everyone to the next train car. "Muffin, huh?" He said laughing at her.

Before she could ask him anything he scooped her up into her arms and sat down with her on the couch. He then caressed her face and pulled her closer into his arms if that was possible. She rested her head on his shoulder and started to kiss his neck which was having a profound "effect" on him. He kissed her neck in return, and gradually worked his way to her lips.

But before he could kiss her again she placed her finger over his lips. "So Mr. President," she said very seductively, as she traced her finger up and down his shirt, "are you going to tell me how in heavens name you pulled off getting a divorce, buying these tickets, getting us all here, and getting on this train with NO ONE realizing who you are? Christ almighty, FITZ are you crazy? Do you have idea the HELL you just put me through?"

"Liv, I promise you I will explain everything to you before we get back into DC. But let's just say I know a guy that knows a guy." Fitz smirked at her.

"Hey that's my line." She said to him.

"Look Mrs. Grant to-be," he paused and started to wrap his arms around her tighter watching her breathing increase, "right now I do not want to talk. The only thing I want to do is hold you in my arms and NEVER let you go again. I want to kiss you like I've never have before. We haven't been in each other's arms like this is SO LONG Livie. I have MISSED you so much. I have not been able to touch you, talk to you, see you in over 6 months Olivia. Longer in fact considering the last time we were like this was before you resigned." His face was inches from hers now. She was tensing up. He was running his hands ALL OVER her velvet dress.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH Livie. I will explain EVERYTHING to you. But right now, there is only one thing I want to do." Fitz gave her this smirk. Yes his "sexy" smirk.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, we are NOT doing that here! Are you nuts! You are NOT unwrapping me on the Polar Express. This is a family train ride. Plus it's not Christmas yet. You'll have to wait for that." Teasing him, running her hands through his curls and down to his waist.

"That is not what I meant Olivia, even though it sounds very tempting. All I want is to hug, kiss and hold my beautiful fiancée in my arms. Okay especially the kissing part." He grinned at her.

"Well I live to serve the President."

And with that, she wrapped her arms around him and their lips met with such passion. Their tongues met with such fire that had been suppressed for all their months apart. Even if they tried to pull their lips apart, it was not going to happen. The only time they stopped was for brief seconds to breathe. Now after so long they were breathing in sync again.

As they were kissing Fitz whispered to her "I LOVE YOU Mrs. Grant to-be. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life. We're in this together."

She melted more into his arms and whispered back to him, "I Love you too. I'm in love with you too. And yes we're in this together."

/

**Merry Christmas my Holiday pumpkins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to probably add a few more chapters. I know you all want to see Xmas Day, their wedding, etc..I am sure right? I can't deny you those punches on your "OLITZ" Express tickets. I actually cried when I started to type this section. I hope this gets you by till the Jan 10th premiere. **

**Thank you all so much for your concern for me and my family. Having your love and support made this chapter bitter sweet to finally write. This ordeal I just went through loosing electricity for 72 hours was horrible. So, don't be surprised if you see it in one of my other fan fics. ;-)**

**I will post the next chapter soon. (As long as my lights stay on.)**

**Leave me milk and cookies cuz I will update faster. I know you all want that next "punch" on your tickets sooner rather than later.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	6. When Christmas Comes to Town

**Chapter 6: When Christmas Comes to Town…**

Fitz and Olivia were still sitting on the couch in a much heated, hands everywhere make out session. Their lips had been attached to the other for about 10-15 minutes now. If they weren't on the train, clothes would have probably been off by now. Olivia finally broke the kiss, and put her head down on Fitz's shoulder. Fitz was rubbing his hands up and down her back, hips, and trying to slip them up her dress.

Once his hands made it up the dress she tapped them away. "Ah no…that you are going to have to wait. Plus, um,"

"Livy what is it?" He was kissing her kneck.

"Fitz, we have an audience." Fitz turned around and saw her entire staff bugging Tom and Hal to let them back inside the train car. They could even hear Abby saying "Boys you let us in there. Or I swear someone is going to get kicked in their junk!"

"Fitz I know you want more of this but if we don't let them in here, Tom or Hal is going to be singing soprano. Plus you have some explaining to do."

"Okay, but you are mine after this train ride is over. No interruptions, just me and you."

"Really and how the heck are you going to pull that off."

"Well the press thinks that I am still in Santa Barbara at the ranch. So no one knows I am here. So after this train stops, I am spending Xmas Eve with my future wife at her place. I am going to sleep in her arms and wake up to her on Christmas Morning. The perfect gift, well besides you saying yes to my marriage proposal."

"And how the heck are you going to get off this train without being noticed Fitz?"

"But as Santa Claus of course!"

"Oh Lord, I am marrying the President of Dorkness."

"What, the President of Dorkness? I thought you liked Santa Claus. You seem to like being in his lap at the moment." Fitz said kissing her neck and ears.

"Fitz, quit it. You've thought of everything haven't you."

"Yes I have. I have been planning this for months. To have you back in my arms, as my fiancée, is a dream come true for me Livy. I am not letting you go anytime soon."

"Fitz, you're too much. We best let the gang in now." He gave in but he REALLY didn't want to though.

/

Fitz braced himself and was ready for the parade of questions from everyone. The first was from Olivia's staff who all wanted to know how their relationship started. The couple told them how Cyrus hired her to work on his campaign. Fitz used her exact words on how she pegged his marriage and why he was loosing. Olivia told them how they both tried to deny their feelings for one another but how they felt was just too strong to deny.

Olivia spoke up saying why she left the White House and Fitz behind almost two years ago. Her sadness, and how difficult it was for her to walk away from him. Fitz told them all about the sex tape, and how it was their first time. They did not hold anything back. The entire room feel silent.

Then it was time for one of the biggest questions, Cy asked him.

"Okay Mr. President, how in the hell did you get a divorce and have no one find out about it. You didn't even warn me. You tell me everything. And more importantly how the heck did you get Mellie to agree to it?" Cy asked.

Olivia was now out of his lap, looking at him. Fitz had not let her get to far away from him but he knew she was getting freaked out. Her breathing was becoming quicke

"After the 20/20 interview I made my mind up that I did not want to live a lie anymore. I do not love Mellie and she does not love me. We only stayed together this long to get into the White House. It wasn't until I met Liv, that I realized what I had been missing. The baby that Mellie is carrying is not mine. She has had a lover, or guy she's been with forever. He is the father and is in love with Mellie. I told her that she could be free to be with him. She thought I was crazy but deep down I know it was what she wanted.

"She fought me on the divorce in the beginning. But in the end she signed the papers the beginning of December. I got her to sign them by telling her even if I got Liv to say yes to my marriage proposal, she could still have First Lady privileges. The secret service will still protect her even after Liv and I are married. She can still come into the White House but must not cause any problems. The baby will not carry my name. He is not mine. Just his first and last name will be released to the press at the birth nothing more.

"Since she can still have some First Lady rights she signed the papers. No one will call her the "ex" first lady and she will be allowed to still travel promoting her ideas after Liv and I are married. She's not technically loosing anything but once Liv and I are married she obviously won't be living at the White House anymore. She's practically moved out already.

"I also made everyone involved in my divorce to sign non-disclosure agreements. Anyone who breathes any of this to the press without written consent from me, ends up in lots of trouble. Once Liv and I are married, then we will take the next steps to announce everything from there."

"So when is the wedding going to be?" Abby asked him.

Olivia looked at him. "My god, we are not getting married tomorrow are we?"

"No, despite how much I want that, how does New Years Day sound?" Fitz answered looking at LIv.

"OH cool, a year from now, 2014. Plenty of time to get things ready." Said Quinn.

Olivia looked at Fitz and new in an instant that is not what he meant. "Um that is not what he meant. We're getting married in a week aren't we, Fitz?"

"Yes Livy we are. I am not waiting any longer than that to be your husband. I am ending this year as your fiancée and starting the new one as your husband."

"Fitz, are you crazy. That is not enough time. I'll never get all the planning done."

"You don't have to. Do remember when we were together we talked about our perfect wedding?"

"Holy crap you didn't? You mean you remember all that?"

"Yes Livy I do and took care of everything. The only part I was missing was you until now. Once I got my divorce in motion I planned everything for our wedding. Our perfect day."

"Fitz, Oh my god! You're just too much right now. But a dress. I need a dress."

"I have dresses waiting for you in Santa Barbara the day after Christmas. No I haven't seen any of them. Karen helped me pick some out. The wedding is at the ranch. Tomorrow morning after breakfast we fly out there to see the kids for Christmas dinner. They made me promise to come back not married to you already. Jerry and Karen know me to well."

"But there's so much more to do than me getting a dress. Bridesmaids, etc? Abby will you be my maid of honor?

"OH my gosh Liv yes." Abby ran over and hugged her.

"Quinn and Georgia will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Hell yah we will." They said together.

"Cy," he looked at her, "I would be honored if you gave me away."

"Livy, I don't know what to say. Yes of course." Cy answered her kissing her cheek.

"Thank Liv you just stole my best man." Fitz teased her.

"Mr. President I am honored," said Cyrus, "but I can do both."

"Stephen and Harrison I would be honored if you would be groomsmen. My son Jerry is one also. Karen is a bridesmaid for Liv already. Well if Liv doesn't mind." Liv nodded that is was fine.

"James I want you to take our photos." Olivia asked him.

"Olivia I am touched. But I am journalist. My picture taking skills are rusty." Said James.

"It's fine James really. But I need someone that I can trust not to leak any photos of us to the press."

"Sure. I get my new camera ready." James answered.

"Huck I am going to give you temporary clearance to work with the secret service to bump up security. My ranch is going to need an extra pair of eyes and yours would be best. Plus Liv trusts you above all else, so I know nothing will happen."

"I am honored Sir. I will do my best." Huck shook Fitz's hand.

"Mr. President," said Quinn "Um, how did you set this train ride up for all of us? No one's asked and I know I am not the only one wondering."

"Well a few Christmas' ago Liv and I watched this movie together. I remembered how much she loved the movie. I heard about this train ride and arranged this as soon as tickets came on sale. The organization that does this ride blocked this car out so no one could purchase tickets." Fitz said.

"Well how did you get Tom Hanks to play the conductor?" Quinn said.

"I knew he voiced the conductor in the movie and the other characters. I met him a few times when I was governor in California. We kept in contact via email over the years. He supported my campaign to the White House. I called him to do this for me and he said yes. That's it." Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Wow, I guess it pays to be the Leader of the Free World." Quinn answered him.

"Yes it does. Okay now that all that is settled. Let's sit back and enjoy the ride back. I have to suit up soon. No one can know that I am here outside of this car." Fitz said.

/

Everyone relaxed, chit chatted and enjoyed the ride back. Olivia needed a "pit stop" so she excused herself. She also needed a minute to gather her thoughts about everything.

Fitz wanted Tom or Hal to go with her but she insisted she would be fine. She went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face. After she dried her hands she decided to walk back to the open part of the train car. There was an open area on this car. It was the caboose after all. She had never felt happier but after everything that had transpired she needed some "me one minute" time.

She stood there looking at all the lights, remembering the part of the movie when the little girl sang "When Christmas Comes to Town." Fitz was beginning to wonder where she was, and excused himself to go find her. He was missing her already. He walked closer to the back of the train and heard her voice singing….

"_The best time of the year_

_When everyone comes home_

_With all this Christmas cheer_

_It's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree_

_With friends who come around_

_It's so much fun_

_When Christmas comes to town"_

_(The Polar Express)_

Fitz stopped just outside the door and made sure she didn't know he was there. He had never heard her sing before. He noticed that as she sang she'd look his ring on her finger. He had made her Christmas wish come true tonight. They were finally going to be together. By the time she finished she "felt" him there.

"How long have you been there?" She asked him somewhat embarrassed.

"Long enough to hear your beautiful voice. Wow. How come you never sang before in front of me?" Fitz asked her. He was standing directly in front of her now. His arms wrapped around her.

"Just never thought about it I guess. I never had the opportunity too. Why, did you like it Fitz?"

"My god Livy, I loved it. It was beautiful, just like you are. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay. Just still in shock that's all. My word Fitz, you did all this, for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to show you that I love you more than words can say. All I've ever wanted was you. To be married to you. To be your husband. I've wanted that since the moment I saw you. I love you so much."

She reached up and touched his face. He had happy tears. "I am not going anywhere now. Don't you forget that. I am not walking away from you ever again Fitz. I mean it. Plus it would be hard to since I am going to be your wife in a week. Wow…a week, holy crap."

"Yes Livy ONE WEEK you will be Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III. The First Lady of the United States."

"Holy crap I didn't think of it that way but I guess I will be won't I?"

Fitz laughed out loud. "Yes Liv you will the First Lady. My wife. When we get off of Air Force One next week I will have you by my side as my wife, not Mellie."

She started to pull away from him. "Livy what's wrong?"

"No, we can't do that."

"I AM marrying you next week you know. You best not try to run from me now Liv." His voice sounded paniced.

"Oh god no, Fitz. I'll never run from you again. Not ever. But think about your Presidency. Don't give me that look. We are getting married next week, I am not going to run away. But we can let the press know that you and the Mellie have been separated for sometime now. You both thought the new baby would help your marriage but it has not. It happens. You won't officially "divorce" her to the public until after the baby arrives."

"Liv I don't like this. I don't want to hide you. I want to get off of Marine One at the White House with with you as my wife."

"I know, but I want you to have a chance at re-election. Then after the baby arrives you can officially say you two divorced. If you want to announce then how much you love me but did not act on anything till after everything was finalized it's fine. I won't stop you. I will prepare a statement also. What are you worried about? Don't tell me nothing. I know you remember."

Fitz took her hands in his, touching the ring on her finger. He looked into her eyes. "It's just if I/we don't declare to everyone one that we're husband and wife, then I am worried that someone will try and hit on you, or take you out, or…" He stopped.

"Or what?"

"Or, oh god this is silly."

"NO it's not Fitz tell me."

"I'm afraid that if no one knows we're married someone will try to take you away from me."

Olivia had to suppress this huge laugh. "Seriously. That is what you're worried about. Fitz, just because you can't tell the world next week that we're husband and wife doesn't mean that someone can take me away after that. We WILL be married. I WON'T be single. I will have a husband, remember. That husband is you." She took his hands in her hands.

"Fitz I don't want anyone else. I haven't been 'single' since I met you. You've had my entire heart that day. I've never been able to get it back since. Look if anyone tries anything, I'll tell them I'm in a very serious committed relationship. If I have to I'll show them my engagement ring. I don't want your divorce and our marriage to come out at the same time."

"I love you Livy, do you have any idea how much?"

"Yes I do. You did all this for me." She pulled his head to hers, kissed him, then rubbed her nose on his. "I plan on showing you for the rest of your life how much I love you too. So can we do this my way for now?"

Fitz begrudgingly said…"Always the fixer."

"It's my job. My new job title will be Olivia Grant, Fixer, First Lady, and… I am sure you can think of something to put in that blank spot." She said giving him this incredibly sexy smile wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know Mr. President. You always been awfully HOT to me. Why don't you put your body heat to good use and warm me up. I am getting cold out here with no jacket on."

Fitz opened up his jacket and he wrapped her up in his arms in it. He held her so close and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He broke away from her lips and asked...

"You want to go back inside yet?"

"One minute." Liv said to him.

"One minute." Fitz said to her.

They just stood there looking into each other's eyes for the entire time. Wrapped up in each other's warmth. Then snowflakes started to fall on them.

"Fitz it's snowing. Oh my goodness."

"Yes it is Livy. Yes it is."

She put her head down onto his chest and huddled into one another for a while longer. The snow got heavier but neither one was cold. In one weeks time they would be officially married, and that was the best Christmas gift ever. Christmas had already come to town for them, and they could not wait to start their life together.

Now they just had one week to pull it all together.

/

**Okay my Pumpkin loves, now you know how Fitz set everything up. From his divorce, to the wedding details. As you can tell he thought of everything. He has many resources to make all of Olivia's dream's come true. **

**The next chapter will be Xmas Eve, and Xmas Morning over Olivia's and at the ranch with the kids. Wedding chapter is coming up I promise. Just not sure what chapter.**

**Happy New Year….**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	7. Chistmas Eve Many Years Ago

**Chapter 7: "Christmas Eve, Many Years Ago…"**

Once Fitz and Olivia came back inside the conductor told him it was time to suit up. Olivia got the biggest giggle when he put the "Santa" get up back on. It was one thing seeing him take it off earlier to propose but putting it back on now was just too funny. She was actually laughing so hard at him that she had to sit down because she couldn't breathe.

"Hey why are you laughing so hard? Don't I look good?" Fitz asked her.

"Sure Mr. President whatever you say? Now that I know it's you, it just a heck of a lot funnier now that's all." She answered him.

Fitz sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. "Hey, what the heck?"

"Listen Mrs. Claus, if you don't want to stay on the naughty list you best behave."

"Santa, last time I checked you really LOVE me on that naughty list." She started to reach into his pants and getting him aroused more.

"You are SO NOT playing fair right now you know Livy. I've been pent up most of the night already. This little gesture of yours is SO NOT helping,"

She then grabbed a candy cane and preceded to lick it up and down with her tongue. Fitz got so excited that he had to restrain himself from dragging her into the bathroom.

"You wait till we can back to your apartment. There will be nothing to save you from me then Mrs. Claus."

"Oh Santa, we'll see. You can count on that." She gave him a devilish grin and planted a huge kiss on him before fixing his beard.

Fitz finally released her and she reminded him to adjust his pants.

As the train came to a stop, everyone on her staff thanked Tom Hanks for his help in pulling this night off for Olivia and Fitz.

The regular conductor for the train came back and had everyone wait till the platform cleared before letting everyone disembark the car. The secret service dressed in plain clothes, were outside already walking around making sure no one entered the car as well. No one suspected anything.

Once the station was cleared out they got off the train car. Everyone was wondering now who Olivia was riding back with to her apartment. Fitz wanted her in the car with him but she assured him that she would be safe with Huck. He sent Tom with her as well just to be sure.

As they all drove away Tom asked her something.

"Miss Pope," said Tom "once you're married to the President he will insist you have a code name. How does 'Orchid' sound?"

"Orchid, really? I like it. It's because they are my favorite flowers isn't it." She asked him in the car.

"Yes ma-am. The President thought it would be fitting for you. Oh Miss Pope, congratulations. Tonight was the best night of his life. You made him the happiest man in the world. " Tom answered her.

"Thank you Tom. That means a lot. You deserve a metal for putting up with us."

"I am just doing my job."

"No it's more than that. Anytime he wanted to see me, you made it happen. Without your help I don't think tonight would have worked so well for us. Thank you for taking such good care of him when I was not there."

"You're welcome Miss Pope. For the record, he's a lucky man." Tom said to her.

"Maybe but I am the lucky one."

"Oh will there be agents around my building all night and tomorrow till we leave?"

"Yes there will be. But we'll be dressed in plain clothes. We'll be changing shifts every four hours or so not to be recognized as well. Plus it's Christmas so the ones of us who have families will be on shift for shorter hours."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand.

"Just doing my job and serving the President." Tom answered her.

Olivia nodded. They finally reached her apartment.

/

Olivia was the first to get out of her car, and then "Santa" followed with his elves behind them. Olivia insisted that he walk in behind her not to attract any attention. Luckily all was fairly quiet because it was after 9:00 pm by the time they got back.

Fitz and Olivia got on the same elevator with the secret service and held hands till the elevator doors opened. They let each other's hands go and stepped off the elevator. Fitz was getting so antsy that he almost grabbed at Olivia when she hit her door. She told him to quit it until they made it inside.

Once inside, Olivia noticed that his "Charlie Brown" tree was there. She asked him about and he said taking off the Santa suit and his regular jacket was that "he knew a guy." She went over to it and touched it. She could not believe it was here and that he was too.

Despite how much he wanted to ravage her at that precise moment, he stood there watching her by her lighted tree. The twinkling of the lights, mixed with the colors of silver and gold made her look like an angel. A Christmas Angel that saved him tonight and is becoming his wife in a week. He looked down and saw his ring on her finger. It glistened in the light from the lights on the tree.

She turned and saw him watching her. "What is it? You're watching me again." She asked him.

"I can't help but not watch you. Aren't I allowed to watch my beyond gorgeous fiancée, who will be my wife in a week?" He said walking up to her pulling her into his arms.

"Yes but you're making me blush that's all. I think that will never wear off. One glance from you has that effect on me. No matter how hard I try to hide it, just one look from you, and I melt. You're the only man that's ever done that to me."

Fitz pulled her closer to him. "The feeling is more than mutual. Even after so long we've been apart, seeing you tonight, I felt head over heels in love with you all over again. I can't wait for next week. I can't wait to see you in your gown, and of course afterwards." This sexy grin was on his face now.

"Okay your making me blush again." She teased him. Then Fitz's looked changed.

"Fitz what's wrong? All of a sudden your eyes changed."

"Oh Livy I am more than okay. I am here with you and I don't have to leave at some un-godly hour of the morning. From this moment on, I am truly yours."

She was fighting the tears now. She placed her hands on his face and he nuzzled in her hands.

"My every emotion is controlled by the look on your face Liv. That is not changed. Just seeing you standing there, in the lights of the tree, seeing you so happy finally, made my heart sore. I have wanted this moment for us for long, and it's finally happening. I guess it's all hitting me now."

"Fitz, I love you so much. All this seems so surreal to me. You're really here with me. I am really with you. Nothing is in our way. I mean I know how you pulled it off but," she stopped and pulled him in front of the tree.

"But what Livy?"

"I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is truly about to begin with you. I can finally breathe because I don't have to wait for you anymore. I truly belong to you." She was starting to cry.

"I belong to you. I am a better man now. I am dedicated to you, our marriage. I am an honorable man, the man you voted for. I can breathe with you now. I can sleep with you now. I wait for you. I watch for you. And now, I can truly exist for you. I love you, You are the love of my life. I belong to you." Fitz said back to her and pulled her into his arms and finally kissed her the way he's been meaning to the entire night. She let herself collapse into his arms and kissed him back with such fire and passion. He picked her up and placed her down on the couch. He laid himself on top of her.

She could feel her fingers beginning to undue his dress shirt.

She could feel his hands beginning to unbutton her dress.

"Wait Fitz. Stop."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't stop. I can't just stop. You are the most important person in my life."

"I know that, but…" she trailed off.

"What Livy, tell me?" He sat up taking her with him.

"You going to think it's stupid?" She looked away.

"No, I am won't. Right now I want to make love to my fiancée. God it's been almost two years Livy. I am so ready for you and I right now."

"I know but…."

"But what," as he pulled her face upwards to look into his eyes.

"I want to wait till our wedding night. I want our first time in so long to be on that night. The night I truly belong to you, and you me."

Fitz just looked at her. He couldn't say anything at first. He's always wanted her before but tonight was off the charts.

"Olivia, are you scared that I'll hurt you? I could never do that." He was brushing her face.

"No, Fitz I know you won't. I haven't been with anyone since our last night together. I know tonight is something remarkable because we finally got engaged. We rushed into it the last time. I just want "our first time" to be perfect. I want to be your wife when we make love again for the first time." She tried to look away from his gaze.

"Look at me."

She felt his hands take her face into his large soft hands. He caressed her cheeks so softly. It was one of the most tender touches at that moment. He brushed his lips against hers. She opened her eyes and met his grey-blues.

"Despite how much I want you right now. It's practically all I've thought about since I placed my ring on your finger. But I'll wait. I'd wait a thousand years for you and I'd wait a thousand more if that is what you want. I may a few cold showers by the end of the week but I get it Livy. I really do. You want our first time after so long of being apart to be something special. But YOU ARE my something special."

At that moment she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately. "I love you Fitz. Are you sure? I mean I know you were hoping we could consummate our new life together tonight."

"I am a little disappointed but I'll live. Just don't be surprised that right after we say I DO that I try to grab a quickie before the reception." He said has a huge smile came across his face. He then started to kiss her neck.

"FITZ! You're so corny."

"I don't think that's the word I would use right now Livy, do you?"

"Ah no, but trust me I will make it worth your wild and then some." She sat in his lap wrapping her legs around his waist turning him on even further.

"Okay the soon to be Mrs. Grant, if you are going to tease me the entire night, be prepared for me to initiate an executive order, stating that you must get naked and serve the President.

"Oh really? You want to have that kind of throw down? I'll win."

"No you won't Livy." She then tried to move off his lap but he gripped onto her so tight that all she could do was wiggle. The grin on his face was priceless.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Mr. President?" When she said 'Mr. President' in her sexy voice, he got up and pounced on her on the couch, kissing her with such passion again.

"I want you Livy. I want you now." She tried to squirm away from him but he wouldn't let her go anywhere. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her body.

"Are you sure you want to wait till the wedding night?" His hands were all over her body. With every touch she was weakening her resolve.

"Yes Fitz."

"Then why are you trying to take my shirt off then?" Which she was and didn't realize it because he turned her to much now.

"Oh Shit! You don't play fair." She stopped. "Yes I want us to wait. But this foreplay well, I can't say no to all of it." She pulled him back down and ran her fingers through his curls messing them up more.

"Really? What kind of foreplay did you have in mind?"

"Stuff that your fiancée knows how to turn you on more? Interested…"

"Most definitely," as he engulfed her lips with his for another passionate kiss. This went on for a while longer. But by the end of it Fitz needed "some help." So Olivia hooked up the poor guy. She can't let her fiancée got to sleep with all that pent up energy.

/

By the time they were done, it was close to 11:00 pm. Olivia changed into his NAVY shirt, and het put on a NAVY shirt that he had in his bag with a pair of boxers. They turned and looked at each other.

Fitz broke out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Olivia asked him.

"Do you any idea how long I've been looking for that missing shirt? God dang, I totally forgot I wore it last when I was with you. How did you get it?"

"Well at our last night at Camp David, you threw it off so fast to get me naked, that somehow it ended up in my laundry. I was planning on giving it back to you but I left the White House and well, you know the rest of the story. After a while I kept it. Anytime I had hard time sleeping, I wear it to bed. It made me feel like you were here with me Fitz. But now you are. Where did you get that one?"

"I always had an extra shirt. One kept in my closet and the other in my luggage especially when couldn't sleep after you left. You gave this to me, and even though it didn't replace the one I lost, it made me feel like you were still holding me in your arms in it. I know how much you loved me in this shirt. It's just cute that we're now wearing the same shirt to bed that's all."

"God we're corny."

He pulled her down on the bed underneath him again. "Maybe so, but trust me after next week, these shirts won't be used for a while." Fitz started giving her tons of kisses now.

Fitz and Olivia talked for a while longer facing each other. Fitz had his arm underneath her pulling her close. The sound of his voice was so soothing that she finally fell asleep on him. Fitz called her name a couple of times but she was out. He laid there a while longer looking at the beautiful woman who was becoming his wife in a week's time.

He took his hand and pushed the hair away from her face. He traced her hair line, lips, and cupped her face in his palm. She was so at peace right now. She sensed him, and reached out and grabbed his other hand in hers and snuggled it under her face. He kissed it and the beautiful ring that he placed on her finger only a few hours earlier. Right now he was the happiest man in the world and could not believe that all his planning had paid off.

/

His mind raced back to earlier in the evening when he boarded the train at the "North Pole." He was standing outside the car when the elf handed Olivia his final divorce decree. He could hear her inside freaking out and not understanding what was happening. He remembered her sounding so confused and being unable to fathom how he managed it without anyone finding out.

As he opened the door and finally saw her, Fitz remembered how his heart literally skipped a beat. After not seeing or talking to her in almost six months, his senses were in total overload. He walked around giving everyone a bell. Surprisingly he kept his nerves in check until "the conductor" strategically picked her out for the first gift of Christmas.

Luckily Fitz worked out that "the conductor" would talk for him until the right moment. Hearing Olivia make her plea for what she wanted for Christmas broke his heart. He listened how she spoke how much she loved him. How wrong she was to have kept pushing him away because she believed that she didn't deserve him. How she wanted to be with him, and he was what she always wanted but dared to dream she'd ever have. Her heart was in pieces just thinking of him.

He saw the tears coming down her face and it took every restraint not to reach out and take her in his arms at that moment. He handed her the bell, and saw her face as his ring fell into her lap. His heart leaped right out of his chest. Her reaction to the ring was priceless but not as good as him saying to her **"I'd be lucky to have you."**

His heart was bounding his chest as he removed each piece of the Santa outfit. His voice gave him away but her finally seeing him in the flesh was a sight to behold. Not only was she taking him in, but trying to process the whole day's events. He loved watching her think, but this time her mind was in overload.

He remembered being nervous about his proposal but as he knelt before the love of his life, and looked into her eyes, it all disappeared. He hoped she would say yes, but when she finally uttered the words after their kiss, he truly believed in miracles. He vowed if she agree to marry him that he would never let her go, and that is what he intends to do.

Now laying next to her sleeping body, he was on cloud nine. She was finally his and their life was about to begin. He could not wait. This week would hopefully fly by, and there was so much to do. Plus he could not wait for their wedding night. Then they would become one and never be torn apart again.

He caressed her face again and told her "I. Love. You." Fitz placed the sweetest of kisses on her lips and she only stirred a little. Once he pulled away, she grabbed onto him and rested her head on his chest, let a huge sigh and said "I love you too Fitz. Merry Christmas."

Fitz then placed his head on tops of hers and said _"Christmas Eve, I laid quietly in the love of my life's bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed in slowly and quietly. I was listening for the sound I thought I would never hear,….'_ His voice trailed off and he drifted off to sleep.

**/**

**Okay my pumpkins, there's the next chapter. This took me a while to write. I put much thought into it and I wanted it to be special for our newly engaged couple. Sorry if you were holding out for some steamy "Olitz" lovings but sorry I'm evil and going to make not only Fitz wait till the wedding night but all of you as well. ;-)**

**Next chapter should entail Christmas morning. Flying out to Santa Barbara, seeing the kids and maybe some wedding planning.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and getting another punch on your "ticket to ride."**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….**

**Leave me milk and cupcakes…**

**Me's**


	8. Found this on the Seat of my Sleigh

**Chapter 8: "Found this on the Seat of my Sleigh…"**

Olivia woke up a few hours later and saw her handsome husband to be sound asleep next to her. She was debating at whether to hug him more or plant a kiss on him at the moment but decided to take advantage of the situation. She very slowly got out of bed. She knew if she moved to quickly that she would wake him up. In the past anytime she left the bed they shared he would wake up looking for her.

After she got out of bed, she went into the guest bedroom and gathered the presents that she had been hiding in there. She had one for everyone, including Fitz. She had no idea that any of this would have happened but this was something she bought for him a while back and never had the chance to give it to him until now. She slowly tip-toed through her apartment and slid everything under the tree and set everything else up.

She then climbed back into bed next to Fitz, where right away he stirred. He opened his eyes and said to her.

"Going somewhere Sweet Baby?"

She propped herself up on his chest. "Nope. I am fine right here in the arms of the President. You just can't tell my fiancée about us that's all."

Fitz gave her this huge smile. "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well if you can keep a secret, he is a very jealous man. And if he finds out about us, then he'll never let me out of his sight again or his bed." She now traced her finger on his lips and slid her fingers up his shirt. He twitched in the bed.

"I don't blame him. I plan on doing the same. Do you love your fiancée, Miss Pope?"

"More than anything, Mr. President. But I have this thing for hot guys with curly hair and blue eyes." She now started giving him kisses on all over his face.

"Really now." He was getting more turned on with every kiss she was giving him.

"So what would happen if he saw you in my arms?" Fitz was now running his hands underneath her shirt.

"Um, don't know. But he's a very powerful man with an important job. He's got all this security, and eyes that always watch out for me. We just have to be careful." She now got her entire body on top of him now. He wrapped his arms around her now. He was trying to take off 'his' old shirt off of her.

"Well, I guess we'll have to be careful then, now won't we." Fitz whispered in her ear. "God you're beautiful."

"Even in the middle of the night?"

"Especially in the middle of the night. Marry me?" Fitz whispered in her ear. He then started to kiss her.

She melted more in his arms at that moment and giggled. "I already answered that question earlier. Or did you forget about this beautiful diamond ring on my finger all ready?"

"Nope. But, I'm asking you again. Marry me Olivia?" He had tears in his eyes.

She kissed his tear of his face. "Such a romantic Mr. President. But yes I will marry you. I'll never get tired of hearing you ask me that."

"Good, because I'll never tire of hearing you say yes." He then planted a huge kiss on her lips and rolled her over.

After some hot and heavy kissing they gradually fell back to sleep. Neither one had never felt this happy before. Olivia was relieved he didn't wake up earlier. She could not wait to see his face Xmas Morning. He surprised her earlier, now it was her turn.

**Christmas Morning**

Fitz woke up about 6:30. He looked over next to him and saw Olivia still sleeping next to him. Never in his life did he think that this day would ever come. He watched her there sleeping for about 15 minutes. She must be dreaming he thought because her eyes were moving quickly and her breathing increased.

All of a sudden she gasped for air, said his name, and reached for him, like he wasn't real and the day before was nothing but a dream.

"Livy, it's okay I'm here open your eyes."

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livy, I'm right here. You must have been dreaming."

And snuggled into him so forcibly that he almost lost his breath. Her upper body was on top of her and she pulled him as close as possible. She was acting strange.

"Livy, I'm not going anywhere. Look at me."

She pulled away. "I dreamt that last night didn't happen. That you weren't really here with me. That it wasn't you on the train. That none if it was real. Oh god Fitz I thought I dreamt it all."

Tears were coming down her face. He kissed them away. "Oh gosh Liv, I am real. I am really here. Look down at your left hand, what do you see?"

She looked down at her left land and saw HIS engagement ring. "Wow! It's a whole new world isn't it."

"Yes it is. Six days from now you will be Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III. And six nights from now, clothing is optional." He had this lustful, sexy look now in his eyes.

"So for our honeymoon I don't need to pack much then huh."

"Nope. Let's just say you won't need much."

"Are we going on a honeymoon? It would be hard with you being President and all and us not telling anyone about our marriage."

"There is a special cabin at the ranch where you and I will be staying after the wedding. It's off from the rest of the property. It was one of the first built there. I told the staff to stock everything that we will need till the first Sunday after the wedding. We will NOT be bothered unless I call for someone. The secret service know to keep a respectable distance."

Now she was blushing. "Oh Lord Fitz."

"What? Liv we have like two years to make up for. Do you actually think I want to see anyone but you after our reception? Once I carry you over that threshold Mrs. Grant, YOU ARE MINE and I refuse to share."

"So possessive, Mr. President! A girl can get used to it."

"Dang straight I am. I've always been for you. You know I hate to share."

"Can I tell you a 'dirty little secret' Fitz?" She sat on top of him on the bed. His hands were rubbing up and down her legs.

He had this huge smile on his face. "Oh?"

"Come with me, handsome." She rubbed her hands up his shirt. Bent down kissed him and helped him sit up. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah, ah, ah…you can wait. Now close your eyes Mr. President and no peeking."

Fitz did as was commanded. She lead him out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"Open your eyes."

/

Fitz opened his eyes and gasped for air. He saw looked underneath tree and it had presidents where last night there was none. The table was set up with Xmas Plates for breakfast and lighted electronic candles. The coffee pot was on and she had stuff laid out of the counter for baking.

"Livy! How in the hell did you do all this? Holy Mother of God." He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The future First Lady doesn't reveal her secrets." She snuggled into him. "Now come with me."

They walked over to the tree together with Fitz still holding onto her from behind. He whispered in her ear. "God I love you," in which she forced her body backwards into him more.

Olivia turned around and had him release her. She pointed for him to sit in front of the tree. She reached underneath it and pulled out a present for him. It was wrapped in green and white striped paper with a red bow. A note attached to it said;

"_Found this on the seat of the train. Better fix that whole in your pocket. Mrs G- to be."_

He read the card and smiled. He knew it was a take on a quote from The Polar Express. He then asked, "What's this?"

"A present Fitz, duh."

"You know what I meant. I don't have anything for you."

"Um, I think my engagement ring and you are the perfect gifts don't you. But I have to wait till New Year's to unwrap you. Now open it." She sat across from him.

He opened the box and his eyes just about fell out of his head.

"How did you? I mean where did you? Holy Shit Livy!" In this box contained the watch that John F. Kennedy wore during his inauguration, and his presidency. It was given to him by his wife the night he won the Presidency. It was rare but she found it.

"So I guess you like it?"

"OH my god I love it! How did you find this?

"Let's just say I know a guy, that knows a guy."

He pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his body. He then laid her out of the floor. He then pulled his shirt over his head so that he was just in his pajama pants. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Then he laid himself on top of her, kissing her deeply and passionately. He started to take off her shirt and she stopped him.

"Despite how much I really don't want you to stop but we are waiting Fitz."

"You mean I can't even look."

"I didn't say that, but touching we'll have to work on that one."

"You're a very bad fiancée you know. You wait till after they pronounce us husband and wife. Nothing is keeping me from your body then."

"I know but we will have guests."

"Like I said a quickie in closet may happen."

"Fitz! Oh my god. You're too much."

"Always and only for you." He was still on top of her working his hands up his old Navy shirt.

/

They had another "very heated" make out session in front of the tree. By the time they finished Olivia realized that she had some prep work to do for breakfast. Fitz did not want to let her go but he relented. He put his shirt back on and walked into her kitchen behind her.

He had never seen her in her kitchen before getting to bake. He sat in a stool on the other side of an island and didn't want to do anything but watch her work. She moved so gracefully as she washed her hands, got everything she needed out for breakfast, and every once and a while would brush against him as she walked by him.

He had never seen her look more beautiful. Even though her hair was messy, and she had on no makeup, she looked like a vision in his NAVY shirt. Fitz let out this huge sigh, which she heard and came over and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She nuzzled her chin into his neck. He melted on the chair. She kissed him on his cheek and said to him "I love you, you know."

He pulled her to the front of him and said it back to her. She then walked away smiling and gathered all her baking goodies. She got out her stand mixer, and started to prep her muffin pan. He sat there smiling at her. He didn't think he could love her more but right now he was falling in love with her more and more.

She placed her "wet" ingredients in the mixer and she noticed his gaze was on her. She stopped and walked over to him while the mixer "creamed" the sugar and eggs together. She placed her arms around his neck on the chair. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and lips.

"Do you like what you see Mr. President?" She asked him.

"Absolutely. What are you making?"

"My favorite muffins ever. Sweet Potato, Pumpkin Muffins."

He looked at her strange. "Um, okay. Sweet Potato, Pumpkin?"

"Yes they are delicious. I do a pumpkin cream cheese frosting with a caramel glaze on top. Do you want to help? Or are you afraid to get dirty." She teased him.

"I am not afraid to get dirty at all. But if I do, and so do you, we ARE getting in the shower together."

"You think so huh?"

"Don't make me sign an executive order." He turned her around and hugged her from behind.

"I wouldn't dream of it. She pushed her bum into him further, turning him on again. So are you going to help me or keep watching. I promise baking can be very fulfilling."

He raised his eye-brows at her. "Really now?"

"I am not going to pass up a chance to teach you how to bake. Are you up for it?" She placed her hand on his pants, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"You're asking for trouble you know."

"Am I? So are you going to help your beautiful wife to be or not?"

"Yup!"

He got off the chair and followed her to the mixer. The dry ingredients were ready to be placed inside of it. She had him gradually pour them inside letting the batter thicken. She then stopped the mixer and gave him the already cooked sweet potato and pumpkin. He turned the mixer back on and got behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist again. He nuzzled his lips into her neck.

Once the mixer was finished, she turned it off and grabbed the bowl. Fitz put muffin protectors in the tins and with her still standing in front him, she helped him pour the batter in the pan. Then she placed it in the oven. There was batter left over in the pan. She jumped up on the counter and took her finger and got the leftovers out.

"Come here handsome." She told him.

He raised his eyebrows and did what she asked. He was standing right in between her legs and she was still only wearing his NAVY shirt and her panties. Fitz had no idea baking could be so sexy and a turn on. He could get used to this. He took his hands and rubbed them on her legs. She then took her batter filled fingers and placed them in his mouth. He took the batter off.

For more "baking goodness" she took Fitz's fingers and placed them in the batter she had left over. Even though he knew what was coming, he watched how she took his fingers into her mouth, and tantalized him. She licked the top of each finger and sucked the rest of the batter.

By this point he had enough of her teasing him and he scooped her up off the stool. She squealed yelling his name. He had his hands on her bum and carried her back to her room. No matter how hard she tried to get away from it was not going to work this time. Never in his life had he ever been so turned on.

"Do you have any idea how much you are tormenting me right now Livy?" He was planting kisses all over her neck. "I am going to have a heart attack if this keeps up. I just can't resist you. How the heck can you keep us waiting a week?"

"I guess I just know it's the right choice for us. Fitz I want you to. God, this is torture for me too. We have never been this way ever before. It's like 7:30 in the morning and you're still here with me. Cyrus isn't looking for you, and you don't have to leave me again. I just feel like we're starting all over again and I want to do it right. Every time we were together in the past a part of me always felt like we were going to get caught. I know I was never a mistress to you but that is how things were. Now I look at you here in my apartment, on Christmas morning, and you're my fiancée. Holy cow. I just want everything to be perfect and trust me it will be worth the wait. I will finally be your wife and you my husband the way it should be been from the beginning. I know it's going to be special, but it will be more so now." She put her head down.

He lifted her chin up to him to meet his eyes. "You ARE my something special Livy. And for the record every time we made love in the past, it was the most perfect experience of my life. How our bodies fit perfectly together. I never wanted to end. It wasn't just our bodies that made love, our souls mated together each time we made love. When we finished, even though I was addicted to you, I knew that I could never give myself to anyone that way. You are the love of my life. The connection we have is far beyond anything I thought I could find with anyone. I know our wedding night is going to be special. But it's not just because that I am marry you, it's because I am the luckiest man in the world because you said YES."

"Fitz," she couldn't answer him. She hugged him and began to cry. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now how about we shower and prepare for company. Plus you have to pack for your trip to the ranch. You have a busy week ahead of you my love."

"Okay we can shower together but no silly business. The gang is coming by around nine and I have muffins to grab out of the oven first." She walked into the kitchen and got the muffins out of the oven.

"They smell delicious."

She trailed his lips with her fingers, "you haven't tried them yet. They say to win a man's heart is through is stomach. You will LOVE these."

"That I have no doubt. But I love the woman who made the more."

"I know. She loves you. Now let's go shower and get ready for company. I know we have a plane to catch, which by the way you'll have to tell me how we are going to get out of here now that it's daylight."

"Don't worry I'll explain everything afterwards."

She nodded and they went off to shower. They took turns soaping each other up and surprisingly no one got pounced on in the shower. After the shower they both got dressed. Olivia worse a pair of black velvet pants and a white sweater that had snowflakes on it. Fitz put on black dress pants, a white shirt, with a red sweater over it. He looked handsome.

Olivia then went into the kitchen and made the frosting with Fitz standing next to her stealing bites. He helped her frost the cupcakes with assistance from her. They placed them on the table while waiting for everyone to show up.

They then looked out the window and noticed that it did snow. Olivia just hoped that they could get out of the apartment unseen. If anyone saw Fitz there, the gig would be up. They hoped all his planning worked.

It was almost nine and everyone was due to arrive. Once her team left, she would pack and they would be on their way to Santa Barbara to see the kids, have Christmas Dinner, and start the roller coaster week of wedding preparations.

New Year was the start of a new life for them and both could not wait.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins. I like totally dedicated this chapter to nothing but Olivia and Fitz. It was all them for you. I hope you enjoyed all this fluff, and stuff. I tried to make it was mushy – gushy as possible. **

**Olivia and Fitz are teasing the heck out of one another so the wedding night should be some off the charts, toe curling lovings. I am probably going to be blushing writing it. **

**Oh the "Sweet Potato, Pumpkin Muffin" Recipe is this chapter is for real. It is my favorite and I make them during the holiday. They were yummy. Plus I thought it would be cute to see if Fitz had any baking talents.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Cookies, Cupcakes, and Muffins.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…;-)**

**Me's**


	9. The Best Time of the Year

**Chapter 8: The Best Time of the Year, When Everyone Comes Home…**

**9:00am…Christmas Breakfast with the Gladiators…**

At precisely 9:00 am on the button, Olivia's doorbell rang, and she went and answered the door. There stood, Abby and Quinn totally bombarding her with hugs. When Abby hugged her she whispered, "How was last night?"

Olivia looked at her. "Abby, for Christ's sake nothing happened!"

At that point Fitz, came out of the kitchen, pasted the dining room, into view.

Abby saw him. "She's making me wait Abigail."

Quinn and Abby looked at each other then Olivia. Olivia was turning ten shades of red. Quinn said to her "You mean after two year of, well you know, no lovings, you two didn't consummate your engagement? Geez girl, are you crazy?

Olivia stood there ready to hurt everyone in the room. She looked at Fitz, then turned towards Abby. "Yes Abby I am crazy. But we're going to be married in a week. One more week is not going to hurt anything. Right Fitzgerald?"

Fitz had known Olivia for a long time, but in that time had only called him by his first name a few times. He walked over to her, without missing a beat and said, "Whatever you say dear." He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She was about to say something else to him, when the doorbell rang again, and it was Stephen, Georgia, Huck, and Harrison. All came inside and shook Fitz's hand and squeezed Olivia.

Once everyone was inside, they placed their gifts under the tree, and goodies on the dinning room table. They sat down, ate breakfast, and hashed out details on when everyone was flying out for the wedding. Abby, Quinn, Stephen, and Georgia, would be flying out December 27th. It gave them some extra time at home to get whatever else was needed done in DC before leaving for California.

Huck and Harrison, would be arriving on December 29th with Cyrus and James. Huck and Harrison decided to arrive later so they could make sure Pope and Associates was set up for their new cases after the first of the year. No one was sure if Olivia was going to be able to come back or not, which was a possibility. Olivia knew she wanted to, but with becoming "the First Lady" and she was sure Fitz would insist on a detail, it would be hard.

After breakfast, everyone exchanged gifts and bid their far wells. Olivia hated to see them all go but she knew her and Fitz had a plane to catch. Once the door was closed, it wasn't long before she saw Fitz standing by the window, looking out. He was reminded on the one night he snuck out of the White House, and was going the same thing. But this time he did not have to leave without her.

She walked behind him and placed her arms around his waist from behind. She cuddled her head into his back and squeezed him tightly. A moan escaped from his mouth, and he pulled her in front of him.

"So how are you Mr. President?"

He looked down at her, and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He picked her up and took her over to the couch, laying himself on top of her. Then traced kisses on her ear lobes, down her neck, and back to her lips. He pulled away looking at her lovingly and full of desire.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asked her.

"Lots and lots." She told him, bringing him down for another kiss.

He caressed her face with his hand, and the other was playing in her hair. Olivia was watching his facial expression. "What?" She asked him.

"I am just the happiest man in the world right now. I never thought that this day would come and to be here with you, this way, with your friends here, was a bittersweet moment for me. They know about us, and accepted me with open arms."

"Fitz, did you think they wouldn't?"

"I didn't know. I knew you didn't tell them about us but after last night, seeing their reactions to my purposal, and everything else, I feel like family now. Like I belong to something and someone," he gazed deep into her eyes, "finally. I am finally part of a family that I always wanted to have."

She sat up, placing herself in his lap. She cupped his face in her hands. "Once you put this ring on my finger you became a gladiator Fitz. But you are my gladiator and I love you." She gave him another kiss and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly, not willing to relinquish his grasp on her.

She pulled away from him slowly and looked into his grey-blue eyes. "You have given me everything Fitz. And if it's my power, which I hope it is, I want to give you everything in return."

HE smiled and grazed her face with his own. "And what could that be?"

She tickled her nose against his. She then placed his hands on her stomach. She watched how his eyes lit up. "A child one day, if that is okay with you."

The tears came into his eyes. "You know how long I've wanted to have a family with you Livvie?"

"I know. Me too. But there will be time for that after we announce the marriage. I promise." She ran her fingers under his sweater, and his dress shirt.

She began to see a wave of desire come into his face all of sudden. She pulled her hands out and tucked his shirt back into his pants. He pouted at her, causing her to giggle at him. She then said, Now we have to straighten up from breakfast, do dishes, and get ready to leave right?" She asked him.

"Yes we do. I'll check with Tom to make sure everything is a good to get us out of here undetected. I am going to have to put the Santa outfit on again to leave though. Once we're in the car, I'll take it off. The agents have an unmarked, bulletproof limo, that we are riding in to the airport. It will be parked behind your building not to draw to much attention."

"Okay, let's get a move on then handsome." She then got off his lap, and pulled him into the kitchen to help with dishes. She made him wash and she dried. Once the kitchen was clean, they gathered their luggage, Fitz "Santed" up, and headed for the door. Tom was waiting for them at the elevator. Luckily no one saw them, and it was a smooth ride to the airport.

**/**

**Christmas in Santa Barbara...**

Fitz and Olivia arrived at the airport and boarded a private plane without any difficulty. The pilot was an old friend of Fitz's from the Navy and was more than happy to help out an "old friend." For the entire plane ride they talked wedding plans, what was to go on for the week and each day leading up to the wedding. She even tried to convince him to let her have a "girls night out" but he was a tad apprehensive. Fitz didn't like the idea of her going "bar hopping" without a detail. She told him that they would discuss it later, after she planted a huge kiss on him.

By the time the plane landed in California, it was mid afternoon. Fitz arranged for a private limo to pick him and Olivia up at the airport. He did not want to stir up to much press so he only had a few agents on hand. There were undercover secret service agents dressed in plane cloths to escort them back to the ranch. Since he figured the press would be out front, he arranged with security for him and Olivia to come into the back gate, which only a few people knew of. Olivia was so spell bound, she just sat their quietly taking everything in.

The car pulled into the gates she let out this huge gasp of air. Fitz turned her towards him and nuzzled his nose into hers, and then kissed her. He whispered to her, "Welcome home, Mrs. Grant." At that point, she melted into his arms and stayed in his embrace until the car stopped. Right when the door to the car opened, the front door to the house opened. Fitz smiled and knew that Karen and Jerry were waiting for them.

Karen and Jerry ran like a bat out of hell out the door knocking Olivia into Fitz who scooted out her side instead. Neither was prepared and fell back into the car laughing. All Olivia's fears disappeared at that moment. The kids hugged and kissed her so much that she almost lost it. Fitz had tears in his eyes, realizing that his family was now the way it always should have been.

The kids dragged her away from Fitz, and into the house. Olivia walked in and took in all the decorations with Fitz behind her trying to pull her back into his arms again. Karen and Jerry swatted his hands away, taking Olivia down the stairs into the main living area. There was garland down the rails down into the room, and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Intertwined with the garland, was white Christmas lights, that twinkled. In the corner of the room, she saw the huge dining room table. It had on a deep red table cloth, with fresh white and red roses in the center. The table was already prepared for dinner.

The fireplace she noticed next. It had stockings for everyone hung for it, with garland and twinkling lights. She walked up to it, warming herself by the fire, and noticed by Fitz's stocking, was one with her name on it. She smiled and walked up to it. Fitz and the kids got quiet watching her. Karen finally came beside her and said,

"Yes Livvie we have a stocking for you. Do you like it?" Karen asked her.

Olivia turned around, opened her arms for Karen to come into them, and said to her, "Oh yes, sweetie I love it. It's perfect." She then looked over at Fitz, who was beaming. He mouthed to her "I love you," and she winked at him back.

She then turned and saw a huge 9 foot tree in the corner by the back windows. She let out a breath and walked over to it taking it all in. The tree was a fat, and round covered in family ornaments, and places they have been. The lights twinkled and sparkled off everything that was hanging on the tree.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw an ornament on it that said "First Christmas Together." Underneath the lettering, was an actual picture of them from the Polar Express the night before. It was right after she said yes to his marriage proposal and he was holding her in the air. Their noses were touching after the kiss their shared moments before. Fitz asked the kids to give them a moment, and they went upstairs.

He watched her, as she reached out and touched the ornament. He walked behind her, sliding his arms around her waist, then snuggling into her.

"Hey there, you okay?" Fitz asked her.

She placed her head back onto his chest, and said "I am more than okay."

She turned around, took her arms and threw them around his neck. He lifted her up off the air, and kissed her again. Right when their lips touched a flash went off. They turned and saw Karen and Jerry smiling with a camera. Olivia blushed and buried her head into Fitz. He melted more, when she did this and the kids came over and hugged both of them too. It was a bittersweet moment for both of them.

/

Olivia then heard someone else come into the room. She turned her head to the stairs with Fitz and the kids.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hello Mellie, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you." Mellie said. "Congratulations to you both." She said sincerely.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other. "Thank you Mellie." Olivia said.

Mellie then thought about her next answer, "Jerry, and Karen, could you give your Dad, Liv and I a couple minutes alone."

Karen and Jerry looked up at both Liv and Fitz and left the room.

Fitz braced himself. Fitz and Olivia sat down on the couch and Mellie sat in a chair just off to the side from them.

Mellie spoke first. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for everything. I truly hope that you both are happy in your new life together."

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and then Mellie in shock.

"Mel, I don't know what to say." Fitz said.

"Thank you Mellie," was all Olivia could muster out.

"Fitz and I were never as happy as you two are. I wished it, but we never were. We always had to pretend in front of everyone. I saw how Jerry and Karen reacted when you arrived, and how excited they were just watching you arrive at the house. They drove us all crazy just waiting for you both to arrive," Mellie stopped, "Take care of each other."

"Mel, this means a lot coming from you. But why now?" Fitz asked curiously.

"I know I have been horrible, but I realize that finding that ONE PERSON who means everything to you is the most important thing one can have. I have that now with the baby's father. I understand that now."

"Mellie, I don't know what to say." Olivia said to her.

"You don't have to say anything Olivia. Fitz never felt for me what he feels for you. Seeing him as happy as he is now, was something we never had. I fought him originally on the divorce, but it was wrong too. Fitz is letting me stay on as First Lady is admirable. I am willing to help you adjust to the role as a First Lady if you would like Olivia. It's going to be a big change for you once you announce your marriage."

Olivia left Fitz's side and sat on the arm of the chair next to Mellie. She took her hand. "That would be great. But you don't have to."

"I know that, but it's best for Fitz, the kids, and the country if we all look like we are ONE BIG happy family. Which I hope we will be."

Olivia knelt before her and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I guess I may need some advice. Oh I have something for the baby."

Mellie and Fitz looked at each other wondering how she found the time to go shopping. Olivia looked at them both and said, "After I heard it was a boy, I found this for you."

She went to her suitcase and pulled out a small present. She handed it to Mellie and sat back next to Fitz on the couch. He put his arm back around her, pulling her close to him.

Mellie opened the present and a huge smile came across her face. She pulled out a pair of pants and top. On the top said, "Future President" in red, white and blue lettering. She turned it around and showed it to Fitz and he smiled. Mellie then went and sat next to Olivia giving her a hug.

Karen and Jerry came down the steps then, asking if they could come down. They said it was fine and they showed them the baby's present. Olivia got up and went back to her suitcase and handed them theirs. She gave Karen a birthstone necklace, from Jayne Seymour's Open Hearts collection. It was small and dainty. Karen loved it and she put it on, and vowed never to take it off. Jerry opened his next, and gave Olivia a huge hug. She gave him a "Nook" with some of his favorite books already installed and books he's been wanting to read. He loved it and squeezed her.

/

After the gift exchange, it was time for dinner. There was turkey, a ham, all the sides, homemade bread, and lots of dessert. Everyone ate so much, they everyone was suffering from more than just a "turkey coma" after dinner. Anytime Fitz tried to get next to Olivia on the couch or chair, Karen or Jerry would run over, past him, stealing his spot. She could tell he was getting a little flustered but she had to admit it was cute to see.

To end the evening, the kids asked if everyone could sit and watch the Polar Express. It was a perfect way to end the evening. Fitz tried to go over and cuddle Olivia on the couch but it was full already. Mellie was there with Karen, then Olivia, and Jerry. The kids literally pulled the two "First Ladies" together, and all were snuggling with the other on the couch.

Fitz sat in front of Olivia on the floor, so he could be close to her. Every once and a while he would feel Olivia's hand play with his curls, or she would sit up, and drape her arms around neck, squeezing him. Any time she did so, he let out a sigh, and kissed her hands. By the time the movie was over, it was time for bed, and Karen and Jerry hugged everyone and went upstairs. Mellie followed soon after because she was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

Fitz was so relieved finally to have his fiancée alone that he stretched out on the couch placing his head in her lap. He laid their looking up at her, and her down at him. Olivia would caress his face with her fingers, and run them through his hair. He had never felt so relaxed or happy before. The more she did this, she could tell he was beginning to fall asleep on her.

She bent down and whispered, "Mr. President," in a higher pitch voice, full of sexiness, "why don't you let your fiancée take you upstairs and tuck you in for the night?"

Fitz raised his eyebrows and responded, "Well, as long as you tuck yourself in with me. What do you say to that Mrs. Grant to be?"

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl there handsome."

"Thanks, I've had lots of practice waiting for the right girl." He grinned at her sitting up now. His face was millimeters from hers. Her breath was increasing.

"Oh really now. So have you found her?"

"I have found her, and I am NEVER letting her go." Fitz then kissed her. He pulled away and sat up, and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. Olivia was trying really hard not to laugh, but found it difficult.

"You know, you don't have carry me over the threshold until the wedding night you know." She said to him, playing with his hair on the way up the steps.

"Trust me, any chance I can get to hold you in my arms, and spoil you rotten works for me Livvie."

"Keep working that Grant Charm of yours, and you may just see what I have in store for you on the wedding night a little earlier."

Fitz got to their room, opened and closed the door with his foot. Olivia laughed and he placed her on the bed gently, laying on top of her. "Really now," he asked her rubbing his face on hers.

"Really," she said back to him. She grabbed his sweater and yanked it over his head, messing up his perfect hair in the process. He then did the same to her.

He looked into her eyes. "You know, us waiting till the wedding night is going to be quite difficult if stuff like this keeps up. I can only hold out so long. God you're driving me crazy right now, and you've only taken my sweater off Livvie." It was then he looked down and noticed she was unbuttoning his shirt, and getting ready to slip it off his arms.

He whispered into her ear, "I. Love. You," and he pulled off her shirt. Underneath him she was just in her bra and black pants. He was the same. He helped her stand up and sat down on the bed in front of her. Fitz unbuttoned her pants and slid them down. He kissed her stomach, up her chest, and finally her lips. She pulled him up and undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

Both were just in their undergarments. Olivia pulled away from him and slid under the covers in the bed. Fitz raised his eyebrows and got in beside her.

He looked at her and said, "Now what?"

"Well there are other ways I can please my handsome, beyond sexy fiancée you know."

"Mmmm…" he said to her. "Now how prey tell are you going to do that."

She slid her body under the covers and showed him how. He let out a gasp of air and sound of pure ecasty. _(Use your imagination ladies.)_

When Olivia emerged, he felt SO MUCH better. He got on top of her, and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, my Precious Sweet Baby."

"Merry Christmas My Precious, Mr. President," Olivia said back to him.

"My precious? Having a Lord of the Rings moment are we?"

"Nope, but you said it first. And you are the most precious person in the world to me Fitz."

"And you are mine," he said kissing her again. "I love you."

"And I love you." She said back to him.

He then slid his body behind her, pulled her into him, and both fell asleep.

/

**There you go my little pumpkins. Their wedding day is the chapter after the next. I know I keep teasing you, but it's coming I promise. Sorry it took so long to wait, but I guess we can still celebrate Christmas more, even though it's almost Valentine's day. It's like two holidays in one.**

**OH I know a different Mellie. I wanted her to be kinder and more understanding. I know on the show she's ruthless, but I didn't want her to be that way. She is going to help Liv become a great First Lady for Fitz. Plus it helps her political future too. ;-)**

**Leave me milk and cookies….**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins ;-)**

**Me's**


	10. Having Everything You Need (The Wedding)

**Hello my fellow "Pumpkin-Gladiators"….after the shocking "Nobody Likes Babies" episode of Scandal I decided to finally give you all what you've been waiting for. The OLITZ Wedding. I am skipping what I was going to do originally and give you the chapter you've all been waiting for. Seeing what occurred last night totally broke my heart and I needed to write something happy and mush/gush. I hope this mends our broken hearts…**

**Just bare with me…I need to set you up for it first….Thanks for sticking with this story, and here's your MAJOR punch on your ticket to ride….**

/

**Chapter 10: "Having Everything You Need…If You Just Believe"**

Schedule of events for the OLITZ New's Year's Wedding….

This is what happened for Fitz and Olivia in the days leading up to their big day.

**December 26****th****:** Wedding cake tasting and Reception Meal decided on. Brides maids dresses decided on. Flowers for ceremony, her bouquet, and bride maids chosen.(Info to come in the wedding details)

The first dance was also decided on, and what music/songs were going to be played at the reception. Olivia had talked to the musicians. She had something special in store for Fitz, and trust me it will blow his mind. ;-) (Sorry not telling yet…keep reading.)

**December 27****th****:** Fitz and Olivia talked to the wedding coordinators about where the wedding was taking place on the ranch. It was right outside the back of the house where he likes to chop wood.

Abby, Quinn, Stephen and Georgia arrive at the ranch. Olivia went dress shopping for her gown. She found the perfect dress. Fitz also had his tux fitting. The ladies also had their fittings for their gowns. She also found a perfect dress for the "First Daughter" to wear.

At "bed time" Abby and Quinn separated the new couple. Since they were getting married in a few days, and there was no "hanky panky," Olivia and Fitz would be sleeping separately till the wedding night. (_Oh Yes I totally went there.)_ Olivia giggled, and Fitz of course moaned and groaned but went along with it. But it didn't stop him from sneaking in every morning and seeing his beautiful bride to be before she woke up. ;-)

**December 28****th****:** Press Release for the divorce of Mellie and Fitz. Olivia had them record something the day before. Fitz and Mellie stood unified and together. The news was shocking to the American Public but they revealed that even though they did love each other, they were not IN LOVE with each other. Fitz announced that he was not leaving "America's Baby" and would be there to support Mellie, and his children no matter what. It was also announced that even though she "technically" was not the first lady any more that she would still have those privileges. They were a team and would continue to be that way, not only for the country, but for their children. ;-)

**December 29****th****: ** Huck, Harrison, Cyrus and James arrive at the ranch. Since the boys were now here and Olivia had her "ladies," they all go together and had separate evenings. Fitz had a bachelor party, and Olivia had a ladies night out. For Fitz, the boys played poker, watched 'guy movies," had pizza and beer.

Olivia took two secret service agents with her when she went out per Fitz's request. They ladies went to see a matinee, ate dinner, went to the mall for some serious retail therapy, and then dancing. Fitz was a little annoyed at the dancing part but he got over it once Olivia did her "Little Dance" routine for him later.

**December 30****th****: **Final fitting for Olivia's gown. The seamstress only had to lift the hem up about an inch. The waist portion, and bodice fit perfectly. When Fitz finally sees her in it, he's going to flip. The girls also had their fittings and the seamstress worked her magic.

Fitz had also flown out some of the senior staff he was extremely close to for the ceremony. Mrs. Hanley and her assistants. Cyrus's secretary, and Mellie's chief of staff, and assistants. Once Olivia took over they would be there to help her. Total about 25 people made it out for the big day. Everyone signed a non-disclosure agreement as well.

**/**

**Day Before the Wedding..December 31****st****…EEEKKKK…;-)**

**(This is where the story begins)**

Olivia woke up the next morning, with her handsome fiancée in bed with her. Since Abby and Quinn had separated them, he made it a point to get into her room every morning before she awoke. He wanted her to see him first, after she awoke.

She opened her eyes to see him perched above her, watching her sleep, like he had been doing every morning. He did not say anything to her, he just laid next her, caressing her face with his hands, and kissing her face and cheeks. With each kiss, he lingered, and looking back into her beautiful eyes. She smiled sweetly and touched his face in her hands, and pulled him down kissing him deeply.

After the passionate kiss, he pulled away. He cupped her face in his hands again, looking deep into her eyes and said, "_Say You'll_ _Marry Me, Olivia_." His voice was low, almost a whisper when he said this to her. It quivered with anticipation, waiting to hear her say the words to him. Since he purposed almost a week ago, every morning he asked her to marry him. That is the first thing he said to her, after she opened her eyes to meet his.

Every time she uttered the words "Yes I will marry you, Fitz," he placed his entire body on top of hers, kissed, hugged, and caressed her in every way possible. Before he got carried away, and wanting to do more than kiss her, he always stopped himself. He would place himself on the side of her body, snuggle up behind her, and wait till Jerry and Karen came into the room to get them for breakfast.

By the time breakfast was finished and everyone was showered and dressed, it was time to make sure everything was being set up for the wedding. They walked out to the back yard, and a tent was being placed up just in the off chance of rain. Once the tent was up, they saw the chairs being placed, a runner for her to walk down the aisle on, and tables for the food, and guests to sit. The altar was the last item to be assembled. Fitz had planned everything so beautifully that Olivia didn't have to worry about much of anything.

In the afternoon, Fitz had some things to discuss with Cyrus. He left Olivia, her gladiators, Mellie and the kids outside to enjoy the last day before the wedding. He hated to leave her, but he would be discussing some things for his return to DC after they were married.

"What is it, Mr. President?" Cyrus asked him.

"I am getting married tomorrow Cy, and I want everything perfect for Olivia. Not only that, but I want my return to DC to be delayed to the second weekend in January."

"Mr. President, the White House is expecting you back. I am not sure how to handle that."

"Cy, I am asking you to do this for me as one man to another. Five to Six days with Olivia is not enough. I want another week to be with her, as my bride. She is already flying out ahead of me. It's going to kill me to see her leave without me. I want to get off Air Force One with her by my side but, I can't do that yet. Yes the country knows I am divorced now, but her and I still have to be careful."

"I will arrange something with everyone Sir. We'll just tell them, that you wanted to spend more time out here because you hardly get a chance to come home."

"Thank you Cyrus."

"You're Welcome. Take care of her Sir."

"I'm planning on it, for the rest of my life. Tomorrow is not only a new year, but it's the day my life truly begins." With that they both shook hands and walked back outside.

/

Once they got to the door, they heard laughing and giggling. Fitz and Cyrus saw Olivia and Stephen out on the dance floor that had been set up. It looked liked the "boys" were trying to dance with the bride a day early. He leaned against the wall, because he had not been noticed, and watched. Cyrus stood next to him.

"Oh come on darling," said Stephen "get your butt over here and dance with me?"

"Stephen, are you crazy? I am so not dancing with you, like you want to, with your wife here, and who knows where my fiancée is?" Fitz smiled and he could see Georgia laughing.

"Humor your best friend here. The moment you say "I Do" tomorrow, I know that President husband of yours will not let you be in anyone's else arms but his. We all know he won't share." Fitz was really smiling now.

"Oh geez he won't be that bad, will he?" She was looking at Karen and Jerry. They both nodded.

"Okay Stevie Wonder," she walked up to him, "what the heck are we going to dance to then?"

"I've got that covered." Stephen said. He looked over and the kids pressed play on their tablets. "Plus you want to be prepared for that first dance with your husband don't you?"

"Come on, Stephen show me your moves."

Stephen got a hold of Olivia and got ready for their dance. Harrison started the music and it was "I Believe in You, (You Believe in Me) by Johnny Taylor. (_This was the song they played at the end of Crash and Burn when Fitz showed up at her door.) _

Fitz stood and watched not only Stephen, dance with his beautiful bride, but Harrison, Cyrus went down to dance with her, and Huck. As the song played through, everyone in the room saw Fitz standing their watching her. The look on his face was pure joy. Fitz came down the stairs and Stephen sent her in a twirl. When she stopped, she was right in his arms where she belonged.

Olivia melted in his embrace instantly. She through her arms around his neck and held onto him as they danced. At the end of the song, she said to him "I believe in you, do you believe in me." He looked into her eyes and said "Absolutely Mrs. Grant." He was ready to lay a passionate kiss on her lips when the kids came and broke them apart.

After the dance, it was time for the rehearsal dinner. For the meal, Fitz and Olivia decided to keep it "low key." Olivia found it amusing to see her future husband at the grill, on the back deck, making hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone. He didn't see her there watching him. She walked up behind him, and hugged him from behind. She heard him let out a huge breath, and melt in her arms.

He pulled her in front of him, and picked her up. He kissed her passionately, and then put her down. She told him, "God I love you. Especially in an apron."

He raised his eyebrows…"Well after tomorrow, I think I can accommodate that for you." He touched his forehead to hers.

"Good. I wouldn't miss it." She said to him, and she squeezed him.

After dinner everyone hung out till the clock struck midnight. Everyone stayed up late to ring in the new year together. The moment the ball dropped, Fitz pulled Olivia into his embrace and kissed her passionately. He did not care that everyone was in the room. When someone, finally said "Hey you two, get a room," they broke apart, blushing.

Fitz tried to drag her upstairs, but Abby and Quinn blocked him. "Oh no Mr. President, she is not going anywhere she is coming with us."

Fitz pulled her in closer to him. "Excuse me."

Abby looked at him. "It is now January 1st. Which means, it's bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding." She walked up to Fitz, pulled his hands off of her. Quinn pulled Olivia away from him. Everyone in the room was giggling and Olivia was blushing.

"Now everything has been arranged. The cars are out front, and Olivia's bagged are packed. Us ladies are taking her out of here. We have a hotel reservation. I don't care that you're President. You are the groom right now. And the bride is coming with us. Oh and by the way, I have female secret service agents coming with us, to make sure everything goes according to plan and ensure her protection."

Fitz made a very unpleasant noise but for once did not argue. He knew he was not going to win this fight with Abby. The gentleman walked the ladies to the cars and bid their farewells. He went upstairs, and laid in the bed that him and Olivia were sharing before they got separated. He called her quickly, told her that he loved her, and drifted off to sleep. He would wake after some much needed sleep. He was finally going to marry the love of his life, and he couldn't be happier.

/

**TISSUE ALERT….TISSUE ALERT….HERE'S THE WEDDING DAY! Enjoy…;-)**

**January 1****st****… "What a Difference a Day Makes.."**

The next morning, Fitz woke up, about 7:00 am and was about to reach for his cell phone when it rang. He knew in an instant who it was.

"Hello," he said.

"Marry Me, President Grant?" The sexy voice on the other end said to him.

A Cheshire grin, came across his face. "Hey aren't I supposed to ask you that?"

His fiancée, let out a sexy laugh. "Say yes, and I'll make your wildest fantasies come true this evening Mr. President." The voice practically growled into the phone.

"Well in that case, Yes I'll Marry you Olivia Pope. Today in fact if that suits your needs and desires." Her voice dropped down even lower, adding lustfulness to it.

"Wouldn't miss it. I love you Fitz. I'll see you at the altar. I need to go before Abby yells at me."

"And I love you Olivia. I love you more than anything in this world. I can't wait for you to become my wife today."

"I can't wait to become your wife, and for you to become my husband. See you at the altar Mr. President. And don't be late. You don't want to keep me waiting." Her voice dropped.

"Don't worry. This is one appointment I wouldn't miss for anything. Goodbye Olivia."

"Goodbye Mr. President."

/

It was time for the wedding. Once her car entered the premises, the secret service blocked the house, so Fitz could not see her. He was already ushered out of the house prior to her arrival. Just before she was to go down the aisle Tom met her.

"Miss Pope, it would be an honor to escort you part of the way to your wedding to the President. I will hand you over to Mr. Beene." Tom said to her.

Olivia was so touched beyond words. "Tom you don't have to do that."

"Yes I know. But I want to."

Olivia took his arm, and got ready to exit the back of the house to see Fitz waiting for her.

She could already here music playing for Karen, Quinn, Georgia, and Abby to go down the aisle. She picked out light lavender dresses, and they chose the style they wanted. She could just see them through the window reach the altar.

When the doors opened she took in the scene before her. She could still not see Fitz or him her. She noticed that the tent had flowers on long strands hanging from it with twinkling lights. The seats were covered with gold and silver cloths, with bows to match. There were candles lighting the way down to the altar.

Once the song she picked out began to play, she emerged from the house onto the deck. Cyrus was there waiting for her. He kissed her on the cheek and they turned to face Fitz, who had began to cry.

Fitz had never seen her look so beautiful. He literally couldn't breathe seeing her walking towards him. Her gown was gorgeous. (_Olivia is wearing the dress Izzy Stephens wore on Grey's Anatomy._) It was sequenced spaghetti straps, and beaded bodice and enhanced her cleavage. The bottom of the dress was made from chiffon, fanned out at her hips, with lace all the way around the bottom of the hem. The back of her dress was open, and stopped right at the top of her tail bone. A feature that Fitz would love later. She looked like an angel. Her veil, went past the gown in the back, had tiny crystals all over it. Her hair was partly tied into it, in curls and partly up in the back.

Olivia was also admiring how sexy her fiancée looked. His hair was jelled back some except for his stray "Superman Curl" that she loved to play with. His black tux made him look like a Presidential James Bond. It gave him an old Hollywood look, that made her knees go weak, and causing the butterflies to come back into her stomach. At that smile, LORDY, she was regretting wearing high heels because her legs were now shaking walking towards him.

As the music played for her to march closer, she gathered her courage. Out of her mouth, Fitz heard singing as she came towards him. The voice was Olivia's. She was singing to him, walking towards him. Her eyes never left his, even for a moment.

_The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
...beats fast_

(Olivia makes it to Fitz,on the altar. She's standing in front of him. She could hear guests talking, "Oh my goodness, she's singing to him, walking down the aisle.)

_Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone? _(She grabs onto his hands.)

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_(_She let's go off his hands, and wrapped arms around his body, making Fitz sigh and melt on the spot.)

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_(_She then places her hands on his face, still singing to him. He has tears down his cheeks that she is rubbing away.)

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more (Song Ends)_

_(A Thousand Years, Pt 2…Christina Perri)_

**Minister: "**Wow, talk about an entrance. Welcome and Happy New Year. Dearly Beloved, they say that New Year is a time for new beginnings. It is a time to start over. A time to say out with the old and in with the new. A time to create new memories. But this new year's day is truly special for us all. Today is not only a new year for all of us, but the start of a wonderful journey. A journey for two hearts, two souls, that will finally be joined. Today we have the distinct pleasure to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Olivia Carolyn Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

I have known both of you for some time and I have married many couples. But I have never seen two people more in love than you, Olivia and you, Fitzgerald. You both not only compliment the other, but complete each other. You both are soul mates in every possible way. You're marriage to one another, makes us all believe that a love like yours exists, because like your love, you exist for each other.

Fitzgerald, do you take Olivia to be your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part, as long as you both shall live;"

**Fitz:** "I do." He kissed Olivia's hand.

**Minister:** "Olivia do you take Fitzgerald to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part, and as long as you both shall live?"

**Olivia:** "I do." She reached up and touched his face with her hand. He melted instantly.

**Minister:** The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows…Whenever you're ready Mr. President…

**/**

**Wedding Vows: Fitz:** "Olivia it is strange to think that I haven't seen you in six months until Christmas Eve. Now you stand here before me ready to become my wife. I have seen the moon. I have seen sunsets, and sunrises, but nothing prepared me for how truly beautiful you would look walking towards me, to marry me, until now. The pieces of my broken heart, mended the day you agreed to marry me. But now, my heart is flying. I have missed you like the sun misses the flower in the dead of winter. You are my light on the darkest of winter days. Without you, my life is not what it could be.

The day you came into my life, my entire world stopped. I didn't know what love was, until I saw you. You knew me instantly. No one has ever gotten under my skin so quickly. Those first words you said me, changed my life forever. Not only did I want to be a better man to win the election, I wanted to be a better man, for you. You saw me. The real me. You looked into my soul, and made me realize everything I ever wanted and needed in my life. You took me for who I am, not anything else. You accepted me, and in doing that, you brought out the best in me.

Hope is what kept me going. The hope that we would be here today, ready to start our life together. It is what guided me. It was hope that even though you were gone from my sight, that you would return in bring light back into my life. You always knew the man that I am. You never questioned it. You just believed in me. It is your belief in me, that made me fall hopelessly in love with you. I love your spirit, how you take charge, and fix things. But the day you came into my life, you fixed me in every possible way. You made me realize what I was missing. What I was missing, was you.

Today I promise not only to be faithful to you, honor you, and cherish you but I also promise to be there when you need me. To be there to hold your hand in your darkest hour. To be there in all our happy moments to come. I promise to hold you close and never let you go till death do us part. But most of all I promise to love you unconditionally through it all. I wait for you. I watch for you. I belong to you. And today I not only exist for you, I exist for us. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope, and I can't wait for the rest of our life together."

**Wedding Vows; Olivia**…"Fitz, today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. A lawyer, campaign fixer, non political student, and woman. But today I become a wife, step-mother, and most of all your partner in all that you do. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. I become accountable to you Fitz. I become accountable to our future, our love together, and our life together. To all the possibilities our marriage has to offer. Together no matter what happens, I'll be ready for anything, and everything, as long as I have you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant by my side. To me you are not only the Leader of the Free World, but you are the Leader of my heart. With you by my side I am ready to take on life, love, First Lady duties (giggles), and anything else that comes our way. I am ready to take on more than I have ever before because I have you. Your love is what guides me. You say that is my belief in you, that made you "the man I voted for." But you see Fitz, it's not just that.

You not only believed in me, you believed that are love, and the hope of us being together was worth everything. You never gave up on us, even when I did. You never gave in thinking that we were not worth fighting for. That our love, that we share, is worth everything. Looking back, I realize that you saved me. You saved me from a life alone. A life without a love, I didn't think I needed or deserved until you came into my life. I never needed anything, until you came into my life, and turned my world upside down.

I always had this invisible wall that I placed around my heart. The day I met you, you tore it down with one glance. I didn't think that I could ever love someone the way I love you Fitz. I didn't think it was possible. Loving you, and having your love in return, has been my greatest joy. Not helping you win the Presidency, but having you love me. I didn't think that I deserved it. I was scared to want you. I didn't think someone like you, could ever love someone like me. But you never gave up on me, or that our love was the greatest gift. You fought for us, and for that I love you more.

From this day forward, I promise to love, honor and cherish you till the end of my days. I promise to be your closet counsel, your best friend, your lover, (Fitz raised his eyebrows), and the woman you fell in love with three years ago. You are my miracle, my dream, my everything. I belong to you. I wait for you. I watch for you. My whole life is you, and I don't want that to ever change.

Today, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III my life begins with you, and for one I can't wait."

/

**Minister:** "And now Fitzgerald, would you both please repeat after me.

I , Fitzgerald, take you, Olivia, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." (Fitz repeats this.)

Minister: "Now Olivia would you please repeat after me", said this minister;

"I, Olivia, take you Fitzgerald to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." (Olivia repeats this to Fitz.)

/

**Minister:** "Now for the exchange of the rings;"

Fitz looked over at Cyrus and he handed him Olivia's wedding ring. It was absolutely beautiful. It was made from the purest platinum like her engagement ring, with perfect diamonds that ran the entire length of the band.

Fitz took Olivia's hand, and repeated what the minister asked him to say "Olivia with this ring, I thee FINALLY wed."

Olivia then reached out her hand, and Abby placed his ring in her hand. The entire time, their eyes never left the other. "Fitz, with this ring, I thee wed."

Once the rings where on their fingers, Fitz pulled her in closer to his body. Olivia said "Sorry, the President is a little impatient." The guests giggled. Fitz reached under her veil and caressed her face, saying "I love you," to her.

The minster finally said; "Olivia and Fitzgerald, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by exchanging the rings. Your vows may have been spoken in minutes, but your promises to each other will last until your last breath. As they have pledged themselves to meet sorrow and happiness as one family before God and this community of friends. By the power vested in me, through the state of California, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. President, you may finally kiss your bride."

A huge smile came across Fitz's face at that moment. He lifted the veil over her face. "Hi, Mrs. Grant," he said to her.

"Hi, Mr. Grant." She replied back.

He placed both hands on her face and pulled her into his lips. The kiss started out slow, and tender. As the kiss began to deepened, Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia body, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. But once their tongues found the other, Fitz picked up his bride, kissing her with such love. The kiss was so passionate that the minister, had to "Eh Em" them to break apart.

The minister said finally, "Now I would like to present to you all for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, The President and First Lady of the United States."

/

**Hello pumpkins. I have been working on this chapter for the last four days. I hope it lived up to all your expectations. Olivia's vows came partly from "Grey's Anatomy" where Izzy and Alex got married. Fitz vows partly originated from the movie "A Knight's Tale" starring Heath Ledger. I just changed them up a bit. **

**When Olivia walked down the aisle to Fitz, I chose to have her sing along the way. He knows she has a voice, and I decided this would be a perfect way to render her speechless. Christina Perri's song "A Thousand Years" was just right for the job.**

**I hope this healed your broken hearts after last week's episode. I cried writing parts of this chapter. The reception, wedding night, and honeymoon is going to be in the next.**

**Leave me milk and cookies,**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….;-)**

**Me's**


	11. Was This All Just a Dream

**Firstly in this next punch on your "Ticket to Ride" I wanted to thank **_**Around here Somewhere and anjelicajasmin**_**. There two stories gave me some inspiration to write the long awaited love scene all of you have been waiting for. Their encouragement to write their first time was a tremendous help to me. They told me to write from the heart and I hope that is what I did. I hope you all enjoy and need a cold shower afterwards. ;-)**

**Chapter 11: "Was This All Just A Dream…" **

**(Reception and The Wedding Night.)**

**/**

**Flashback to An Hour or So Before the Wedding…**

Fitz had been non-stop thinking about Olivia all day. He could not believe that they were FINALLY getting married. It just did not seem real. When she called him this morning, and asked him to marry her, he melted in the bed they shared. How he wanted her there with him. How he wanted to hold her in his arms.

Now it was finally all going to happen and his nerves were completely shot. The closer the ceremony became, the more he was freaking out. Cyrus, Jerry, Stephen, Huck and Harrison tried to offer him something to drink but he absolutely refused. Yes it would have calmed him down, but he knew the only thing that could do that was HIS Livy.

When he started "pacing in circles," all the guys knew he wasn't going to make it much longer. Stephen and Cyrus finally decided to do an intervention;

"Sir," Fitz continued to pace, not hearing Cyrus.

"Fitz," Stephen called for him now and he continued to pace in circles.

Fitz kept saying out loud to himself, "What if she doesn't show up? What if she doesn't marry me today? What if I still loose her?"

Everyone whispered in the room. Cyrus grabbed his cell phone and made "the call." He knew only one person would calm his best friend, the President of the United States down, on his wedding day.

Cyrus put the phone on speaker, and the entire room heard, 'FITZGERALD!'

Fitz stood dead in his tracks and turned to look at Cyrus who was holding the phone. "Now that I got your attention, Mr. President." The smile began to emerge on his face, getting bigger by the second.

"I will see you in an hour, to become your wife. You need to calm down and stop pacing in circles. That is MY job, remember. I. Love. You."

After that Cyrus hung up the phone. Fitz didn't say a word because no words could be said to say how he was feeling at that moment. In a little over an hour she would be HIS, FINALLY.

/

**After the wedding….**

"Now I would like to present to you all for the first time in public, Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, The President and First Lady of the United States," was the last thing Olivia heard before Fitz scooped her into his waiting arms, and kissed her again in front of their guests. Everyone was cheering and clapping. As he felt his arms tighten around her more, he deepened the kiss, whispering to her, "I love you."

He finally broke the kiss, picked her up and carryied her down the aisle. She knew there was no way he was going to put her down so she buried her face into his neck, placing kisses on him all the up the aisle. Fitz motioned for the secret service to open the door to the house so he could carry her inside.

As the door opened she heard Abby yell, "You've got 30 minutes for a quickie, so enjoy it. When you get back, your hair best be messed up good Liv!"

Olivia couldn't say anything because she was so embarrassed. As the door closed, Fitz finally put her down, and released her. She walked away from him, holding her bouquet still. He did not say a word. He just watched his wife. Wife, he could not believe that she was truly, utterly, legally his wife. FINALLY!

She walked over to the big bay windows that were right next to the tree. She stood there, mesmerized by her bouquet which she smelled, and her wedding rings. He watched his WIFE, place her flowers on the window, and stare at her left hand. She played with both rings, not believing that he was her husband now. He watched how she brought her hand to her heart, clutching the rings, and let out a sigh.

He then finally noticed every detail of her gown. First was her veil. How it went past her gown, and how her hair was perfect in it. He then noticed the open back of her dress, and how low it dipped down to her tail bone. He knew she picked the dress for this reason. She knew his hands would be there quite a bit before he would be able to strip her out of it. He was already having thoughts of his fingers gracing her back, pulling her into him, making her quiver with anticipation.

She noticed how truly beautiful and breathtaking her gown fit on her body. How it hung around her hips, showed her perfect cleavage, and enhanced her beauty even more. She picked this gown to drive him insane and it was working on all levels. He loved how it clung to her tiny body on the top, and fanned out at her hips. The material, design, seeing her standing there, left him speechless.

He finally walked over to her, still unable to find his words. He graced his fingers on her cheek and she instantly melted to him. He grabbed her hands, walked her over to the couch and he sat down. He just looked up at his WIFE standing in front of him. Tears began to pool in his eyes, causing Olivia to wipe them away. Her touch immediately caused more tears to fall, and he pulled her into his lap, trying not to mess up the dress, or her veil.

Olivia took her hands, and placed them onto his face. She placed "butterfly kisses" all over his face, kissing all his hurt, anger, angst, and pain away. She then looked into his eyes and said "_I belong to you. I wait for you. I watch for you. You own me. You control me, always," _which caused him to wrap his arms around her tighter.

"What?" she finally asked him.

Fitz whispered to her, caressing her face, "You were my one last chance that I never thought I would find. I saved the best of me for you. _I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. You own me. You control me. I watch for you. I wait for you. I exist for you, _my beautiful wife."

Olivia didn't say anything. She them remembered the first time they uttered these words to one another. It was almost two years ago. Both said them, screaming at the other, finally coming to grips with all their feelings. They were realizing that it was the same storm raging in both their hearts. Both knew after this night, this would never been the same.

And now, they were married. Fitz picked up her hand, and kissed both HIS rings that were on her ring finger. He interlocked his hand with hers, and took his free hand and caressed her face. He then looked into her eyes and said "Marry me?"

Olivia let out a huge sigh and slight giggle. "Mr. President, if you didn't notice, I just DID marry you. But in case you forgot, YES! I will never tire of you asking me. My answer will always be YES."

Fitz pulled her lips into his, and kissed his wife. He stretched her out onto the couch and placed his body on top of his beautiful bride. "I love you Olivia Grant," he began to say over and over again. Each time he said it, he deepened the kiss. Each time he said it, the passion within in his heart and soul grew more intense.

Olivia could feel his hands begin to pull up her gown, and her hands begin to unbutton his pants. Just when she was about to unzip his trousers, a knock on the door stopped them in their tracks.

"Yes?' Fitz said.

"Excuse Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, the photographer is ready for you now." Announced Tom.

When Olivia heard "Mrs. Grant," she pulled her husband down, breathed in his scent, and kissed him passionately again. Fitz noticed her reaction to being called this for the first time by one of his agents. Tears started to come into both their eyes, knowing that this was the day both their lives were beginning.

Fitz told her "Shhhh…What's wrong? Livy?" He sat her up again.

"It's just, just…" she stopped, paused, and looked into his gorgeous eyes.

"What, Mrs. Grant, my beautiful bride and wife?"

"Today really happened. I mean I am REALLY your wife. I'm yours, for real, and your mine." All of a sudden the reality hit her hard, hearing Tom call her formally 'Mrs. Grant.'

"Fitz not only that, but I AM the First Lady now. I mean I knew it worked like that but I really am aren't I. Oh my goodness."

A smile came across Fitz's face, seeing the realization I her eyes. He knew that she knew once they were married she would become the First Lady, but to see her finally come to terms with it made his heart sore like never before.

"Yes, Livy not only are you the love of my life. But you are now Olivia Carolyn Grant, wife of President Fitzgerald Grant, the President of the United States. My wife, my soul mate, my everything. Come on, let's go take our wedding photos and enjoy our reception."

"Eager to get it over with, Mr. President?" She asked all seductively, causing Fitz to growl at her.

"Yes," he replied, whispering into her neck, cleavage, and ears.

"Oh why's that. You think you're getting lucky tonight Mr. President?" She moaned the 'Mr. President in his ear, causing him to shutter, and melt all at the same time.

Olivia could feel his hands on her back, attempting to unbutton her gown. He stopped and started to slide the straps off her shoulders. She quivered and watched him plant kisses where the straps where, increasing her desire for him. He then placed the straps back on her shoulders, and placed more kisses all the way up to her ears, cheeks, then devouring her lips.

"Mrs. Grant, as soon as the reception is over, there is NOTHING that is going to stop me from finally making love to my beautiful bride. So the sooner we go enjoy our reception, the sooner we can get naked. I am a very patient man, except when it comes to you. I have waited two years and this week to have you. You're lucky I don't have you naked already."

"Well, let's get out there. I can't wait for the wedding night either. Your WIFE has needs and they ALL revolve around you." She got off his lap, grabbed her flowers, and sauntered away from him, shaking her hips and backside. His eyes were totally focused on her hips, and he walked up to her, placing his hands on them.

She stepped up the first step and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him one more time. "I love you and we're in this together."

Fitz replied, "And I love you, and yes we're in this together." He knocked on the door and the agents opened it for them to go back outside for their reception.

/

**Let's Get This Party Started….The Reception**

As they walked outside the double doors onto the deck, the bride and groom, were surprised to see everyone waiting for them already. Their guests through some rose petals in the air. Olivia walked over to Abby to have her make-up touched up before James could start taking pictures. The pictures took about 30-45 minutes. James got some beautiful shots of the couple.

After the pictures were taken, before dinner was served, the couple was asked to walk out onto the dance floor so they could have their "first dance" as husband and wife. Olivia gave her bouquet to Abby to hold. Fitz pulled Olivia into his body placing both his large hands onto her open back. Immediately he started rubbing circles, causing her to become filled with desire for him.

**THE FIRST DANCE…**

As "_From This Moment_" by Shania Twain started, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to play with his hair. He almost lost it completely when she started to sing to him again as they danced. For the entire duration of the song, her eyes NEVER left his for a moment. Each word that came out of her lips, made him realize, with tears in his eyes, how lucky he was to finally to be able to call her his.

As the song continued, their forehands touched and he pulled her into him even tighter. She caressed his face, causing him to sigh, filling his heart with such love for her that he didn't think was possible. In this moment, they were the only two people in the room, nothing else mattered. IT was just them. By the end of the song, Fitz had her feet off the ground, almost causing her to mess the words up.

When the last words of "_From This Moment_" left her mouth, his lips were on her immediately. He said then to her, "Mrs. Grant, YOU are amazing, and are SO going to pay for that."

She reached her hands under his jacket, and tried to get to his skin under his belt. "We'll see about that. We'll see." Their guests clapped and finally everyone was able to sit down and eat.

The meal was delicious. The first course was a delicious salad filled with raspberries and strawberries. Then the main course you could chose either Filet Mignon wrapped in bacon, or a stuffed chicken breast filled with butter, garlic, and truffles with many side items you can choose from. Fitz and Olivia did get to eat, in between the champagne glasses being hit so they could kiss.

**BUTTERFLY KISSES….**

After the meal was finished there was more dancing. Olivia got her "father/daughter" dance with Cyrus. She chose the song "_Butterfly Kisses_" by Bob Carlisle. As the song started to play, she nodded to Fitz, who went over and got Karen. Karen was surprised when he did so. He looked into his daughter's eyes and told her, "Sweetheart, this is a father/daughter dance and I want to dance with my baby girl, at my wedding, to this song. Olivia chose it for more than just her and Cyrus."

Since Karen was a lot shorter than Fitz still, she took her shoes off and placed her feet on top of his. As the music began, both couples on the floor dance to "Butterfly Kisses." Olivia watched how Fitz sang parts of the song to Karen, causing her to cry in Cyrus's arms. When the verse of the song said, "_She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_," Cyrus walked over to Fitz and placed Olivia in his arms. Karen started to dance with Cyrus. As the couples to finished the dance there was not a dry eye anymore. It was perfect.

**THE BOUQUET AND GARTER TOSS….**

Once everyone stopped crying, Stephen came out onto the dance floor and asked all the single ladies to come out for Olivia to throw her bouquet. Abby, Quinn, Karen, and some of the White House staff came out. With Fitz standing in front of her, smiling, she lifted her hands and threw it. She looked around and saw that no one caught and everyone was laughing.

"Hey where the heck did it go?" Olivia asked.

"Mrs. Grant look up?" Said Stephen laughing.

"What…?" Olivia looked up and she threw it so high that her flowers got caught up in the rigging on the tent. "Okay someone bring me a chair."

But her husband had other plans. Before she was able to get one he scooped her up, and lifted her so that she could reach the flowers. As he let her slide down his body, everyone in the room could tell where this was going.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" Everyone started to shout, and before Olivia knew it, she was dipped over and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss again. In the middle of the kiss, she threw the flowers again and Abby caught it cheering.

Once they broke apart, Fitz placed her on the chair and the biggest Cheshire grin came across his face. Before she could say anything, he dug himself under her dress to find the garter. On his way out he went up "high" and flicked his tongue against her, causing her to just about fall out of the chair. When he emerged with the garter in his teeth, Olivia was ten shades of red.

Harrison, Jerry, Huck, Tom and the other agents, and staffers stood behind him. Before he threw it behind him, Olivia licked her lips, causing him to flick the garter much too high. He turned around, and low and behold it was stuck in the same place Olivia's bouquet was a few moments before. The entire room erupted in laughter. Fitz stood on the chair and grabbed it. He got down, turned around and tossed it. When he turned around, JERRY caught it. Everyone laughed and Jerry got to dance with Abby.

**CAKE ANYONE…**

Next was the cake. Olivia and Fitz went over to their beautiful wedding cake. It was three layers, all in white whipped icing. One the cake were red roses, that graced every layer. The inside of the cake was red velvet and raspberry filling. (Yummy.) Fitz and Olivia got the first piece together, and got ready to feed each other.

Fitz put the first piece in Olivia's mouth, and as she took it into her mouth she deliberately took his fingers to causing him to almost loose it entirely. When it was her turn to feed him, she decided to be extra "sweet." She decided to place the piece of cake on top of her cleavage, daring him to come and get it. As the realization hit him, a devilish grin came across his face. He sauntered up to her, and traced his fingers along the edges of the cake. Then he dipped his head down onto her chest doing the same with his tongue. Before she knew, he ate the piece right off her chest.

Abby yelled, "We need to get you two out of here before you strip each other. Whoa, that was hot. I never knew you had that in you Liv," causing her to nuzzle herself into Fitz. Fitz squeezed her tighter and asked if they could finally be alone. She nodded because she couldn't wait any longer either.

As they walked, to where the driver would be taking down to the other side of the ranch, Olivia noticed a white carriage, white horse and driver. She screamed "Oh My god! Fitz!" All their guests clapped they went over and thank everyone. She hugged all of her team and would see them in a few weeks. They were leaving tomorrow morning for home. Fitz then helped her inside and the driver guided the horse down the path.

**/**

**#WeddingNightGate…;-) Rated "M" for older Pumpkins**

The driver stopped right outside the cabin that Fitz and Olivia were staying for the next few days. Fitz plans on taking her away this weekend, but Olivia doesn't know that yet. Fitz got out of the carriage first, and before Olivia could even step onto the step, he scooped her up in his strong arms again. She opened the door for him and they stepped inside.

He placed her on the bottom of the steps to go upstairs, and went over to grab a bottom of her favorite wine. But something told him they wouldn't make it to that. Before he got back to her, she picked up her dress and took off up the stairs. Fitz let out the biggest laugh saying,

"Oh no you don't Mrs. Grant, you are not getting away from me tonight?"

Then he was right behind her, grabbing her from behind, pulling her into him. She could feel his desire for her, through his pants. He picked her back up and opened the door to their wedding suite. He placed her back down on the floor and she stopped breathing for a moment.

Before her she saw candles, roses in vases, and rose petals all over the floor and bed. The bed was huge. Silk sheets, cream color, with throw pillows to match. Over it was a canopy, with sheer material on the sides.

"Fitz," was all she could say before he turned her around and started kissing her passionately. She slid his jacket off his arms, and he let it slide to the floor. He then reached up into her hair and very carefully pulled her veil out, letting her hair down. He brushed her hair away from her neck and shoulders and started to kiss her with his lips and tongue, causing her knees to go weak. With each kiss, her anticipation grew more intense as did their yearning for each other.

She then reached behind his neck and undid his bow tie, flinging it across the room causing both of them to smile at each other. Once his tie was off, she began to unbutton his tux shirt. She then started to lift his under shirt. Fitz felt her fingers on his bare skin, causing him to moan. She then slid his tux shirt off his shoulders and he lifted his arms for her to get his under shirt off. Once it was off, she placed kisses all the way down his chest, where the buttons were.

Before Fitz could start to unbutton her gown, she pulled away from him, teasing him with her eyes. He followed her around the room, until she sat herself on top of a shelf. She motioned for him to come closer, and he obeyed. Next thing she knew, he had her pinned against the wall, nestling himself in between her legs.

She grabbed his hands and broke their lips apart. He finally said to her "What…?"

"I need you to say it Fitz. I NEED to you tell me what you want. Please, Mr. President." She was pleading with him, tracing her fingers against her lips, then finally against his "need" for her.

A huge smile came across his face just then. He KNEW what she wanted to hear….**"Take Off Your Clothes."**

Olivia hopped down off the shelf, knocking the light off in the process, causing them both to laugh. She turned herself around, and said, "Mr. President, would you mind helping your wife, with some of these buttons." After she said this, she moved her hips back and forth into him, causing him to just about rip her out of her gown.

"I live to serve my First Lady, Mrs. Grant," he whispered into her ear, then sucking her ear lobe and neck as he began to unbutton her gown. With each button he undid, he placed kisses where the button was once clasped together.

As his fingers started to un-clasp the buttons, he used his mouth and tongue on her straps of her gown. He slid it, underneath the strap of each shoulder, causing her legs to shake, each time she felt him do so. Once most of the buttons were unhooked, she felt his hands take a "walk" to her stomach and find her "girls."

Once his hands were on them, both became hard, under his touch causing her to press into him further. His touch upon her chest, as her husband, for the first time, was one of the most exhilarating experiences. All she felt was pure love, with each caress, causing her to press herself harder into him.

She reached her hands behind her, as he was kissing her neck, whispering, "I want you. I want to be inside my beautiful wife." She began to unbutton his pants. Once she got the button, she undid the zipper, found what she's been wanting, and grabbed a hold of him. He moaned into her ear, once her hands touched him. As he began to touch him, he felt alive, possessed, and wanted in such a way, that it was almost his undoing. His Livy, his Wife, was touching him, finally. This caused him, to spin her around, wrap her arms around his neck, and he kissed her again, letting his tongue find hers.

She gradually moved away, causing him to let out a gasp of air and whimper. He let his tux pants fall to the floor, and he stepped out of his shoes and socks. He then watched her, face him and let her gown slide off her body. It took ever power within him, not to pounce on her at that moment. The first sight of his wife, almost naked in front him, made his legs weak, mouth water, and his longing for her hit the roof.

Olivia stepped out of her gown, and she was just in her lace, white, see threw panties. Fitz started to slowly walk towards her. Each step he took, he felt himself move in his boxers, wanting out, and to become "one" with her again. She moved away from him, and slid under the fabric that was hanging off their bed.

She spread herself across the silk sheets, taking her panties off for him, causing a gasp of air to come out of his lungs. His wife, then propped her arms up behind her, and began to tease herself for his viewing pleasure for him. Fitz finally said, "Oh no Sweet Baby, that is my job."

He stripped out of his boxers, and slithered onto the bed, on top of her. His mouth came crashing down upon hers, causing her entire body to arch into his. Once his lips left her mouth, they found their way to her neck, chest, and "girls." He sent shock waves through her, as he kissed them, touched them, caressed them with his hands, mouth and tongue. He had done this in the past, but now he was her husband, which caused her senses to go into overdrive.

He stopped, hearing her moan, and planted more kisses down her stomach. He then travelled "down south" and showed her pleasure like she's never experience in her life. Her HUSBAND, was kissing her, touching her in a way that she didn't think was possible. She could feel the tears in her eyes starting to form. Just when she was about to scream, he stopped and perched himself above her, staring into her eyes.

He didn't move, or attempt to become one with the "love of his life" yet. He just wanted to gaze upon this woman, his Livy, who was now his wife. He had always known she was the most beautiful woman in his world. But now it was different. She was his WIFE, and it made her even more beautiful. Something that he didn't think was possible. He could see the tears, love, heartache, and passion within her eyes. As their breathing began to slow down, finally they were in sync with each other.

Before he pushed himself into her, he touched her face, causing tears in her eyes to trail down her cheeks. He leaned down, placed his forehead onto hers and said, "_One Minute." _

She gazed into his eyes and said, _"One Minute." _Each wanted to savor this moment before they were "one" again. Before each of their souls finally united, never to be separated again. Olivia touched his face, with her hands, and started to kiss his cheeks, forehead, and nose,

Before her lips and finally met his lips, she said to him "I'm yours. No more waiting. Make love to me Fitz. Make love to your wife for the first time." These words unleashed the love, passion and desire that had been buried within his soul since they first met and she walked away the first time over two years ago.

"I. Love. You Livy. I love you so much," Fitz told her as he lowered his lips to her and gradually entered her for the first time in two years. The more he pushed himself inside her, the deeper the kiss became. As his tongue found hers, they each moaned into each other's mouths like never before. As he moved inward, he was afraid to hurt her. They made love countless times before but this was different.

Once he could not enter her anymore, and he was fully inside her, she gasped for air, and she looked into his eyes. He stopped moving and looked at her. Olivia whispered to him, "I'm yours. I need to feel my husband move inside me. Please," she begged him, "Fitz," growling and nipping in his ear, "don't hold back. I want ALL of you. Make love to me."

With those words, they started to move together. He didn't hold back anymore. The passion and lust he felt at the moment was like nothing he's ever felt before for her. The more he moved in and out of her, the more he wanted her. He let his hands roam free all over her body, causing her to move more against him. He cupped her hip, lifting it up, causing her to clamp down on him even more.

This friction was causing both of them to increase their movements. As he pushed himself in and out of her, he felt her hands on his back, attempting not to claw him. She placed her hands on his hips, wanting him to move harder and faster in her. Each movement he made she matched perfectly, causing both of them to pant, in each other's ears.

"God I love you Mrs. Grant. It's been too long since I've been inside you. I never want to be away from you again. I am never letting you go. I love you Livy. Oh my god, I love you so much." Fitz told her, as he pumped in and out of her.

He would never get tired of being inside her. He would never get tired of making love to his wife. Olivia was now his wife, and all he wanted was show her every day his passion, lust, desire, and undying love he felt for her. Making love to her, after so long, feeling himself in her, was bringing more tears out of his eyes. She was his addiction. An addiction from this moment on, he would never be able to get enough off.

"Fitz I love you so much. Oh my god, I love you. I never want to be away from your embrace, your touch, your love again. I am crazy in love with you. Oh God, please don't stop."

Olivia has always felt almost possessed, loved and cherished by Fitz. But never in his life did she expect to feel like this. The way he was making her feel was so utterly complete. She felt her husband, after wanting him to be it so for long, was incredible. Her heart was flying, and the tears were coming out of her eyes. She was finally his. Her body was responding to his every thrust into her. Every time he pulled out and pushed in, she wanted more of him. She could feel herself tighten up, with every move he made inside her.

She finally lifted her legs, placed them around his body, locking them behind his hips. This movement, caused the desire within both of them to be unleashed like never to before. He pushed into her harder, and faster than ever before. The sighs and moans from both were like nothing either had ever done in the throws of passion before.

He began to tell her with every movement he made, "I Love you." He said this over and over again, never wanting to be out of her body, again. She opened her legs wider for a brief moment, and wrapped them back around him, repeating "I love you too."

"I exist for you, Livy" Fitz whispered in her ear. "I will never love anyone more than I love you. You are the love of my life," he told her. He felt all the love in his heart want to explode in her. He was going to worship this beautiful woman for rest of his life. They were finally fulfilling each other's mind body and souls.

When neither could hold back the "shock wave" that was building in them any longer, they released together. They road each other through the wave and continuing to move with each other passion harder and faster than either thought possible. "FITZ!" Olivia screamed, before his lips came crashing down on hers, making her want him more.

Once the "wave of passion" wore off between them, he stayed inside her until he had to pull out. The moment he was out, he immediately wanted to be back inside her again. He began to place kisses all over her face, neck and finally the sweetest one possible on her lips he devoured a few moments before.

Fitz scooted down and laid himself on top of her chest. He was relinquishing the feeling of his head and face on her bare chest. They breathed in sync, as she ran her fingers over his back. Her husband finally rolled off of her, laying on his side. As Olivia rolled to face him, she felt his hands pull her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to be out of his arms.

She looked up and gazed into her husband's eyes. He kissed her again, causing him to hold onto her small body even tighter. She whispered to him, "I love you Mr. President."

"And I love you Mrs. Grant." Fitz rolled onto his back and Olivia draped herself across him. She perched herself on her arm, looking into his eyes. Olivia then placed kisses all over his face, and when she got to his lips, she kissed him sweetly.

Before she placed her head back onto his chest, he said to her, **"And you're right. I am lucky to have to you,"** causing more happy tears to shed between the both of them. She nuzzled herself to him, and both drifted off to sleep.

/

**Okay my pumpkins, here was the wedding night. Just so you all know, this was my FIRST love scene ever! I hope I went beyond you expectations and then some. I wanted to give you every movement, touch, kiss, and so on in every detail. The next chapter will have their honeymoon and it will probably be the last for this tale.**

**But don't fret my pumpkins, I am going to continue this story as a new one. Olivia's journey to becoming the first lady in the public eye will be an interesting ride for them both. You know how jealous and sexy Fitz can get. (Sorry ain't saying anymore.)**

**Thank you for reading this holiday story and leave me milk and cookies…**

**Peaches, Luv, and Pumpkins,**

**Me's**

**P.S. To all of you who have kept up with this story. Thank you SO MUCH and your support has meant more than anything to me.**


End file.
